Una nueva era
by krls
Summary: Historia sín final, INCOMPLETA Trata, como no, de Harry y sus amigos que tendrán que combatir con todo lo k se les ponga por delante. Entre ellos nacera el amor. Este fic esta ambientado 3 años despues de Hogwarts y despues de ser derrotado Voldemort.
1. Maquinacion

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las persona que me han animado a escribir este Fic.

Sobretodo pido las gracias a Gemmini-left que me animo con su fic a escribir uno propio.

Tenéis que saber, que es mi primer fic. Aunque siempre todos los libros al principio no se han muy divertidos os digo que con este a partir delos capítulos introducctorios comenzará la diversión.

En este fic básicamente, no faltará ni nuestro querido romance, ni la acción, aunque la acción más relevante se producirá al final.

Tengo que decir una cosa muy importante: Que a lo largo de fic vereís espero que una gran mejora a la forma de escribir,porqué teneis que saber que mi expresión castellanan es mínima porqué soy catalán, y siempre uso el catalán.

Este capítulo es muy soso y cortito. Más que un capítulo de historia, es un capítulo introductorio.

Que os puedo decir más. Que os divirtáis mucho, como yo me he divertido escribiendo y a leer...

**Capítulo 1:"Maquinación"**

"Te dicho mil veces que no pongas los pies ahí! Ensucias la moqueta que me regalo mi madre con tus asquerosos pies".

"No pasa nada Draco, ya sabes como es Crabbe!"

"Esta bien, Pansy, tráenos el té!"

Mientras Pansy se fue a la cocina a buscar el té, Crabbe y Goyle esperaban intrigados lo que Malfoy les tenía que decir.

"Como ya sabéis, os he reunido para planear lo que ansiamos hace años después de la muerte de nuestro Señor... Después de mucho buscar, he encontrado este mapa que nos llevará al mismísimo corazón de Londres, donde encontraremos aquello que nos ara volver a la era del Señor de las Fuerzas del Mal. Aunque la misión es de extrema dificultad... nos llevará a la cima...de eso estoy seguro. I así podremos vengar a nuestro señor... con la muerte de ese entupido Weasley, de esa sangre sucia... en especial del creído de Harry Potter. Ja,ja,ja!"

"Pansy que pasa con el té!" – dijo Crabbe

Malhumorada voceó desde la cocina: "Si tanto lo quieres lo vienes a buscar, que tas creído que soy tu criada!".

"Crabbe. Goyle. ¿Como podéis pensar en comer en este momento? Al menos mostrar respeto por mi mujer".

"Es que... es que... Sí, Malfoy tienes razón." – dijo Crabbe bajando los ojos.

Malfoy extendió el mapa encima la mesa cuando Pansy entró con el té y unos cuantos pastelitos.

"Ya veo que les estás explicando las nuevas, pero te agradecía que apartaras todo este papeleo y me dejaras colocar la bandeja". – dijo Pansy

"Sí cariño, tú... como siempre tan oportuna".- contestó Malfoy en voz baja para que solo lo oyeran Crabbe y Goyle quienes a la vez rieron la broma.

"No te creas que esté tan sorda como el viejo Dumbledore" – Ahora Crabbe y Goyle rieron su broma mientras Malfoy les dedicaba una mirada asesina que hizo que tuvieran un repentino interés por los pastelillos que Pansy llevaba.

Malfoy guardó el mapa y Pansy pudo poner el té y los pastelitos. Con un codazo de Crabbe a Goyle y un par de risitas irónicas, preguntaron a Malfoy...

"¿No pensáis tener hijos tú y tu mujercita?"- dijo Goyle

La pareja se miró y con un acto de complicidad Malfoy respondió:

"Por el momento no... estamos... demasiado ocupados entre nuestra "búsqueda".

"Tienes razón, no nos gustaría que pagaran los platos rotos de los inútiles de los de la orden del Fénix" – añadió su mujer

Goyle a la vez que tenía dos pastelitos a la vez en la boca, dijo "Sziz, ezzizte dezzmazzidzoz riezzgrozz".

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Que tenéis razón, que existe demasiado riesgo"- dijo Goyle bajando la voz y mirando por la ventana con temor en la cara mientras Crabbe lamía con ansias el plato.

Pansy arrancó el plato de sus manos, cogió a la varita a punto hacía a la mesa y dijo- "Purgo!" - desapareciendo así, los restos de los platos. Después con un ligero movimiento de muñeca – "Locomotor, bandeja!" – se marchó hacía de la cocina seguida por la bandeja cargada con la vajilla.

Malfoy volvió a extender el mapa encima de la mesita.

"Un contacto me ha dado este mapa de Gringotts... es un tesoro, pues no muestra todos los pasadizos secretos y subterráneos de Gringotts que nos conducirán hasta el lugar que anhelamos... Mis fuentes me han informado que en la época de máximo esplendor de nuestro señor, los goblins de Gringotts hicieron construir unos pasadizos secretos que solo los sabían un grupo reducido de ellos, donde ellos pudieran esconderse tanto ellos como sus más preciados tesoros de las magia del Señor de las fuerzas del Mal si él decidiera atacar. Ese pasadizo da a una trampilla en la tienda Bromas de los Gemelos Weasley". –dijo Malfoy.

"Mira'd." – dijo Malfoy señalando el pasadizo secreto del que él hablaba. "Y aquí la actual tienda de bromas de esos asquerosos gemelos Weasley"- añadió. "¿Qué os parece, alguna pregunta?" – siguió

Con inseguridad reflejada en su cara, Crabbe preguntó – "¿Pero... no lo haremos solos... verdad?"

"No, necesitaremos más seguidores de confianza del Señor de la fuerzas del Mal"- contesto Malfoy

"¿Cómo accederemos a nuestro destino¿Cuál es el plan?" – dijo Goyle.

Ya te lo he dicho Goyle- enfadado por la falta de atención. "Por el pasadizo subterráneo y por otros sitios que os explicaré en la próxima reunión, donde estaremos todos". – dijo Malfoy "A... me olvidaba" – dijo Malfoy mientras cogió unos montón de pergaminos de un cajón al lado de la chimenea encendida.

Malfoy le tiró un pergamino de esos a cada uno, i dijo que los leyeran. En los pergaminos ponía:

"_7 de Agosto, Reunión secreta a las 11:00 P.M._

_Misión el retorno del mal_

_En la Posada Crucio en el Centro de Londres_

_Malfoy_

_PD: este mensaje destruirá en 10 segundos._

Ellos la leyeron y seguidamente la tinta comenzó a correr-se y "Puff", el pergamino desapareció. Goyle y Crabbe se quedaron perplejos al ver que había desaparecido.

"Otro truquillo de los tuyos, Draco" – dijo Crabbe riendo pero aún con un poco de miedo.

"Toda seguridad es poca, a más...y tu ya sabes que me encanta hacer estas cosas...

Crabbe y Goyle miraron la hora en el reloj de pared que había en el salón, i dijeron:

"Nos vamos, se ha hecho tarde"- mientras se levantaban.

"Ya era hora, pensaba que os quedaríais a cenar"– dijo Pansy aliviada pero de mal humor.

"Gracias por todo" – dijo Crabbe mientras se hurgaba la nariz y le daba la mano a Malfoy.

Malfoy le dio la mano con cara de asco, al mismo tiempo Pansy se fue de la habitación hasta a la cocina para no darle la mano a ese par de guarros. Malfoy también le dio la mano a Goyle. Malfoy les acompaño a la puerta y dijo:

"Ya nos veremos"

"Hasta el día de la reunión, adiós" – dijo Crabbe

Crabbe y Goyle se fueron de la casa y en ese momento comenzó a sentirse unos momentos de tranquilidad y... detrás de la puerta estaba Malfoy con ansias de victoria y sonriendo como si tuviera un plan que no les había dicho... i dijo: "ya queda menos mi señor"

Continuar�-

¿Os a gustado? Yo ya he dicho que el primero era muy soso... espero esp ero que os haya gustado.

Dejarme algun rewier. Acepto todo tipo de rewiers desde tomatazos hasta elogios. Peor lo más iportante es que me digais lo que falla.

Si teneis alguna duda os la podré responder. Enviarmela o por un rewier o por os interesa, os dire que le segundo capítulo lo publico dentro de nada.


	2. Vida Juntos

Hola lectores, lo he actualizado este capitulo otra vez porqué encontré algunos fallos con algún nombre, lo siento mucho. Xo esta arreglado, espero. Espero k si encontráis alguna nueva me avisáis y lo arreglare. Pido perdon.

Si teneis alguna recomendación para mejorar me lo haceis saber y puede k aga algo para complaceros..

Este capitulo fue actualizado por ultima vez el 27-02-05

**Capítulo 2:Vida juntos **

Era un jueves al mediodía, tres jóvenes caminaban por la calle tranquilamente con ropa muggle en dirección a su casa, de mientras charlaban de sus problemas. Ellas eran amigas y donde se conocieron en Hogwarts donde ellas habían estudiaron hacía poco y ahora emprendían su vida profesional.

"Estoy que no paró... y estoy tan cansada con el último año estudio de curación... Y cuando no estoy ahí, estoy trabajando con tu padre en el Ministerio, Ginny". – dijo Hermione y cogiendo aire Hermione siguió. "Y por si fuera poco el P.E.T. que cada vez se hace más grande, ya queda poco para que los elfos domésticos tengan un día de Fiesta a l'año... pero aún he empezado... llegara el día en que los elfos serán tratadas como los magos.- en ese momento a Hermione se puso a sonreír y se le veía orgullosa con las acciones que hacia...I también los elfos..."

Ginny la corto, cansada de oír a Hermione, porque sabía que cuando Hermione empezaba hablar no había nadie que le pudiera cerrarle el pico y ella contesto.

"Hermione para el carro, tranquila es jueves por la tarde. Tomate la vida con calma... llegará el punto que no tendrás tiempo ni de hablar con tus amigas... porque no pararás de trabajar, y te quedarás sola, sola, sin nadie a parte de tus libros y tus queridos elfos domésticos.

"Pero..." –intento contestar Hermione pero fue cortada por Luna.

"Y haber si dejas de hablar de tus queridos elfos domésticos porqué con el poco tiempo que tenemos para hablar, tu te las pasas hablando de ellos... podríamos hablar de cosas más interesantes que de nuestro trabajo... como los chicos."

"Sabéis chicas, me ha pasado una cosa súper...súper emocionante. Estaba en medio de la clase, estábamos estudiando los "Red Cap" unas criaturas muy raras cuando mi compañero de al lado me dice que nos escapemos...y sin pensarlo nos hemos escapado... y a pasado lo que a pasado..." - explicó Ginny con tono niñata y inmadura. "Pero encuentro a faltar a Harry, cuando en sexto salíamos, pienso que aun lo quiero" – dijo ahora, con voz sentimental y se puso roja.

"¿Que guapo tía, y estaba bueno o que?" – preguntó Luna

"Estaba como un queso, como lo oyes como un queso". – le contestó

"Que has hecho que!...que has hecho que!... te has escapado de clase. ¿Tu eres es tonta o que?... Y haber cuando venga el examen y te pregunten los "Red Cap", ¿que aras? ¿Haber?" – preguntó Hermione enfada y con tono de madre irritada.

"Primero no te pongas tono madre, que para madre ya tengo una y ya vale... Y segundo cuando toque el examen ya te lo preguntaré lo que son." "Y vosotras que... ¿No has ha pasado algo con algún chico o estáis enamorados de alguien?" – dijo ofendida

"Yo tengo a Fred en i corazón. Ginny... tienes un hermano que es un sol, es tan mono y es tan diferente a su hermano". – dijo Luna con los ojos y la felicidad de una enamorada.

"¿Diferentes? ¿Fred y George diferentes? Tú estas muy mal... ¿Tú que ves de diferente a mis dos hermano? ¿Haber? – dijo Ginny perpleja.

"Pues todo. Fred es más alto... más guapo... más inteligente... más simpático... más gracioso... es... más todo."- dijo

"También es más idiota, como tú en este momento". I Luna mírate la vista... porque ellos dos son gemelos, es decir, iguales." – dijo Ginny

"Dejad el tema porqué ya me he cansado"- dijo Hermione con cara de sueño.

"Calla, porque tu con los elfos domésticos también cansas, vale"... Y haber ¿tú que?"- contesto Luna.

"A mi hoy me ha sonreído un mago del ministerio– dijo Hermione como si fuera una cosa muy importante.

"Tú también eres un poquito cortita, aunque no lo parezcas. Es normal, esto no quiere decir nada". – dijo Ginny

En ese momento llegaron a su casa en una calle bastante transitada de Londres relativamente cerca de San Mungo y el ministerio. La casa era muy grande porqué ellas tres la compartían con Harry, Ron, Neville y los gemelos Weasley.

Ellas entraron en casa. Ginny y Luna fueron a dejar sus cosas y fueron a hacer la comida. Hermione en cambio se fue a su habitación ha estudiar curación porque hoy no le tocaba hacer la comida.

"¿Cuantos seremos?" – preguntó Luna.

"Harry y Ron me dijeron que vendrían dentro de una hora de las clase para ser aurores. Neville debe estar a punto de llegar. Fred y George me han dicho que tardaran porque están terminando un nuevo experimento que no me han querido revelar el nombre. En definitiva, estaremos todos."- dijo Ginny haciéndose la inteligente.

"Hoy cocinare una receta muy común muggle, que a mí padre le encantaba... Paella Valenciana. Así Fred le encantara y se enamorara de mi comida" – dijo Luna

"Luna, baja de las nubes a un tío no se le puede enamorar con comida... o sí... no lo sé, son tan impredecibles, que a lo mejor si". – le contesto Ginny dudando

Ellas se pusieron a reír del comentario de Ginny a carcajadas. Y en ese momento Neville apareció en el comedor y dijo:

"¿Donde estáis chicas?"

Cuando Hermione oyó la vez se levanto y fue a verlo. A ella le encantaba mucho oír las historias del trabajo de Neville en San Mungo. Que le servían ha ella para sus estudios en curación. Fue Neville quien la convenció para que estudiara Curación después de que Hermione hizo un año sabático después de Hogwarts, después las secuelas causadas por una maldición que le hizo MacNair. Ella supero o es lo que aparenta, el trauma con el trabajo.

"Ola Neville" ¿como te ha ido en San Mungo? – dijo Hermione intrigada

"Be, hoy no ha sido mi mejor día, he tenido que vigilar los enfermos terminales." – contesto Neville, con cara de tristeza al oír la pregunta que le había hecho Hermione.

"Lo siento Neville no quería..." – dijo Hermione

"Lo de mis padres"- dio una pausa y siguió. "No pasa nada Hermione, lo de mis padres lo llevo ya muy bien" – mintió Neville para que no se sintiera mal Hermione."Te voy ha decir un secreto que no le he dicho a nadie que es... ¿Sabes porque estudie curación?"

"No, ¿Por qué?" – le contesto

"Porque yo descubriré la forma que mis padres vuelvan a estar bien, yo no me pienso rendir aunque pasara lo peor." – dijo Neville.

Se hizo un silencio cuando desde la cocina Ginny les pidió a ese par que pusieran la mesa, porque ellas ya estaban a punto acabar. Ellos dos pusieron la mesa y en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Eran Harry y Ron. Harry había crecido mucho y Ron tenia aún más pecas que antes. Ellos estaban hechos unos hombres y venían riendo.

"Ola a todos. Que buen olor hace eso"- dijo Harry

"Es paella" – dijo Ginny desde la cocina.

"Oh, mis tíos lo hicieron una vez y no me dieron porque decían que era de demasiada categoría para mi". – contesto Harry

"Dejad vuestras cosas e ir a sentaros a la mesa que la comida ya esta a punto.

"Locomotor, platos" – dijo Ginny y todos los platos con paella Valenciana la seguían detrás.

Al llegar al comedor los platos se pusieron solos con sus respectivos amos. Era un comedor que podía haber pasado como uno muggle. Con la excepción que había un cuadro de Dumbledore. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa donde sobraban dos lugares vacíos el de Fred i George, que aún no habían vuelto. Todos se pusieron a comer. Y Hermione dijo:

"¿Como os han ido el día en las practicas en la escuela de aurores?

Hoy hemos ido a l'Oriente Próximo, que es un lugar muggle, donde nos han dicho que teníamos que capturar a "Demiguise", i cuando... – estaba hablando Ron cuando lo corto su hermanita.

"Un "Demiguise", los estudie la semana pasada... son unos animales mágicos que son muy difíciles de atrapar porque cuando se encuentran en peligro se hacen invisibles. Y con ellas se pueden hacer capas de invisibilidad. Estos animales son..."

"Si, si hermanita ya sabemos que lo sabes, pero yo estaba en medio de una historia." – le corto Ron "por donde iba... a sí... siempre estábamos a punto de cogerlos pero cuando estábamos a punto de cogerlos... pufff... desaparecían... Pero yo me subí...

"ya continuo yo Ron... Ron se subió a un árbol y se puso a mirar si veía uno, mientras yo me esperaba entre unos matorrales esperando su señal. Así estuvimos unos cinco minutos´. Hasta que Ron se cay"... – siguió Harry, hasta que Ron le corto

"Hasta que yo veo a uno aun visible y no avise a Harry para que no se diera cuenta que lo estábamos viendo y dije: "Escruddio" y el Demiguise salio disparado contra a un árbol y se quedo inconsciente y después dijo Lasso" y lo atrape – dijo Ron cara de orgullo.

Todo el tiempo que Ron hablo cada vez Harry hacía una cara como de "¿Qué estas diciendo?" y al final cuando no pudo aguantar más dijo:

No fue exactamente así, él lo atrapo vale pero cuando Ron estaba en árbol buscando a Demiguise el se tropezó y... se cayo, en lugar de chocar contra el suelo cayo encima de un Demiguise y lo dejo K.O.

Ron se sonrojo de la vergüenza y todos se pusieron a reír a carcajada limpia. En ese momento llegaron Fred y George.

"Que esta pasando aquí, que os hace tanta gracia" – dijo Fred entrando al comedor.

Cuando Luna vio a Fred entrar ella se alegro y se quedo fijamente mirándolo. Ella ponía unos ojos de una enamorada y estaba en las nubes.

"Nada una historia muy larga Fred, no te preocupes" – dijo Ron

Ron no les quería decir lo del Demiguise porque sabía que se estarían riendo durante años.

En ese momento entro George al comedor, el antes había dejar sus bultos a su habitación. Fred i George en la mesa y empezaron a comer, aunque los demás ya estaban a punto acabar.

Ellos hablaban de sus cosas y en cinco minutos ya habían acabado todos. Aunque Fred y George acababan de empezar acabaron al mismo tiempo porque comían a toda velocidad.

"Hoy me toca a mí me toca quitar la mesa y limpiar los platos (si se puede decir limpiar, más bien hacer que se limpien solos). "Purgo" – dijo Neville y los restos de comida que había en los platos desaparecieron. "Locomotor, platos", "Wingardium leviosa, servilletas", "Locomotor, jarras","Locomotor, vasos" y para acabar "Wingardium leviosa, mantel"

Neville se fue a la cocina y atrás le seguían las jarras, los platos y los vasos también; las servilletas se fueron levitando al cajón y el mantel también. Y en menos de un minuto ya tenía toda la mesa quitada.

"Nosotros nos vamos a la escuela de aurores... que nos han citado con el director de la escuela y que dicen que tienen una cosa muy importante que decirnos. Puede que nos echen o no se ellos sabrán... – dijo Ron nervioso y la temblaban las piernas.

Al acabar los dos amigos desaparecieron, sin despedirse.

"Yo me voy al ministerio que he decidido una cosa muy importante, que cambiará la vida de muchos y que tengo que decirle a vuestro padre" – dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny cuando hablo de su padre.

Ella también desapareció sin despedirse. Y como si estuviera planeado Fred y George también desaparecieron, sin ninguna mínima explicación. En casa solo quedo Luna, Ginny y Neville. Luna dijo viendo el panorama:

"¿Por qué no vamos a ver una peli al cine?"

"Me han dicho que dan una muy buena en el cine que hay cerca de San Mungo." – contesto Ginny

"Yo no puedo me voy a visitar a mi abuela que esta muy mala" – dijo Neville

Neville se despidió de ellas i desapareció. Las dos amigas cogieron sus cosas, dieron de palmas y la luz se cerró. Ellas se fueron caminando...

El ministerio era como una oficina normal, pero con la excepción que la gente vestía con ropa maga y a veces aparecen seres no humanos. Había diferentes y pequeñas salas con un despacho para cada trabajador; eran bastantes trabajadores. Todas las salas estaban en muy buen estado y estaban bien equipadas: con sus archivadores y aparatos necesarios para la realización de su trabajo; todo era muy nuevo y sofisticado. Pero había una excepción, la pequeña sala del señor Weasley que la tenía que compartir con otro antiguo compañero. La mayoría de los trabajadores eran muy jóvenes y los trabajadores que llevaban más años en el ministerio era el señor Weasley y su compañero de sala. Ellos llevaban muchos en esa pequeña sala.

Esa antigua sala del señor Weasley y su compañero era más pequeña que las demás. Aquella sala estaba situada en un lugar sin ventanas. Interiormente la minúscula sala tenía un despacho dividido por la mitad. A la izquierda tenía un pequeño y viejo archivador con las hojas que salían de él. Lo más característico de todo era la papelera que estaba llena de papeles y también que las paredes eran de un color naranja apagado como el pelo de sus hijos.

En esas horas el ministerio estaba desierto excepto la oficina de Arthur.

Hermione apareció en el ministerio. Ella se dirigía al despacho del señor Weasley donde le tenía que notificar su gran pensada decisión. Ella llamo a la puerta y Arthur le hizo una seña para que entrara. Ella entro y se sentó en la silla que había para las visitas. Hermione dijo:

"Arthur hoy he decidido una cosa muy importante, y necesito tú consejo" – fue directa por los inmensos nervios que tenía.

"Cuenta."- le contesto

"Pues cuando tu hija, Ginny, me ha dicho que no podía seguir así... Ayudándote aquí en el ministerio, estudiando y con lo del P.E.T. Tengo claro que los estudios no los puedo dejar ahora que me queda un año y algo. Solo me queda elegir entre las otras... Y he decidido que si el ministerio me dejara abrir un nuevo departamento... sobre la defensa de los derechos de los elfos domésticos... podría hacer las dos cosas a la vez, ayudar en el ministerio y seguir con el P.E.T. – dijo ella contenta de haber explicado su plan.

"Pues...pues... Pues Hermione lo veo un poco difícil que el director del ministerio, Cristian Ford, acceda a esta petición...porque Hermione tu sabes que la mayoría de los magos no quieren que sus elfos domésticos tengan los mismos derechos... pero Hermione... sabes que yo siempre te apoyare. "– contesto el señor Weasley dudando de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Gracias... ¿Se ha ido Cristian ya?" – dijo Hermione.

"Si, a las cinco de la tarde se ha ido corriendo, como si hubiera quedado con alguien..." ¿Y haber, como os va la convivencia? – contesto y pregunto él.

"Bien, aunque los chicos son un poco desordenados...no nos podemos quejarnos – le contesto.

Ellos siguieron hablando toda una hora de los últimos objetos mágicos que se habían encontrado en el mundo muggle. Ella después volvió a casa...

La escuela de aurores se encontraba en el interior de un bosque muy lejos de Londres. Era un lugar bastante parecido a la escuela de brujería Hogwarts, pero en Hogwarts tenía fantasmas y en la escuela de aurores no.. La escuela era un castillo de piedra, con cuatro torres exteriores y una central gigante donde estaba situado el despacho del director. En el interior, estaba repleta de cuadros con cada uno de los graduados, es decir, con cada unos de los aurores que se habían graduado por este sitio. Ya empezaba anochecer y se veía que el despacho estaba iluminado.

Harry y Ron no conocían muy bien este sitio, porque iban muy poco y casi siempre estaban en alguna práctica en algún país lejano. Pero Fred y George ya habían creado un nuevo merodeador sobre este colegio de aurores, aunque no habían demasiados pasadizos secretos, no estaba mal.

Harry y Ron aparecieron en la escuela, no había ninguna alma, parecía que estuviera abandonada. Era normal por las tardes no se daban clases. Cuando vieron que la escuela estaba vacía los nervios de si los iban a echar crecieron. Los dos amigos fueron en dirección a la sala del director. Ellos llegaron delante de la puerta la fueron abrir, pero antes que la pudieran tocar ella se abrió sola. Era una gran habitación con un despacho inmenso en el centro. La habitación estaba adornada objetos rarísimos como caleidoscopios, un espejo que no te ves si te has olvidado algo,... El director era un gran aficionado con los objetos raros. El director se llamaba Alastor Moody, con su característico ojo de cristal. Él es uno de los más grandes aurores de la historia. Él ya empezaba a tener una edad.

En el interior estaba el ojo loco Moody sentado en su silla. Y había tres sillas una estaba ocupada Joseph, un compañero de clase de Harry y Ron, que era un gran mago de sangre pura. En ese momento Alastor dijo:

"Pasad, os estábamos esperando"

Ellos dos se sentaron en las dos sillas. En este preciso momento Alastor empezó su explicación:

"Seguramente os preguntáis porque os he reunido hoy... a vosotros tres... en horas no habituales y separadamente que vuestros compañeros... Vosotros sabéis... que hace 9 años que no se ha graduado nadie... porque no tenían el nivel que tiene que tener un auror... Pero este año... sí... hemos encontrado tres magos capacitados para llegar a serlos... Es decir vosotros sois los que estáis capacitados... – el ojo de Moody iba de una banda a la otra. Cuando Ron escucho que él estaba capacitado para ser auror, se puso muy contento. - ... pero no esto no quiere decir que lo seréis seguro aun tenéis que pasar una última prueba solo vosotros, una misión verdadera. Vosotros llevareis un caso difícil, que no consistirá en atrapar algún animal mágico sino que será un caso real que se os notificará cuál es... a su debido tiempo... La misión será de alto riesgo, es decir cuando dentro de unos tres días acaben las clases y se les notifique a vuestros compañeros que no están cualificados. Recibiréis un mensaje donde lo explicará todo... ¿Esto es todo alguna pregunta?

Los tres contestaron que no. A los tres se les veía una cara de alegría, pero se veía que aun no habían asimilado toda la información. Ellos no se podían creer aún que estuvieran seleccionados, sobretodo Ron que nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que algún día estaría a punto de ser auror. Todos se despidieron y se fueron...


	3. Noticias, sangre y recuerdos

Lo siento por haber tardado tanto en acabar el tercer capítulo. Se me ha escacharrado el ordenata y he tenido muchos problemas ara escribir, lo siento. Gracias a todos por esperar.

Espero k os guste este chap es bastante interesante. Este capitulo lo dedico a la clase de 3r E.S.O. de colegio Sant Jose Teresianes. K son la leche y son muy malo.ejeje.

Espero rewiers para decirme lo k no so a gustado y si. Dew a leer. Así... mucha suerte Sakumnio por empezar a escribir.

**Capítulo 3:"Reunión, sangre y recuerdos"**

Era el día 7 de agosto, más o menos las once de la noche y en la posada Crucio en el mismísimo centro de Londres. A esas horas la posada estaría vacía normalmente pero aquella noche había unas 9 personas en el interior, hablando en un tono bastante bajo.

Acababan de llegar, estaban planeando un gran golpe. Ellos eran... Malfoy, Pansy Crabbe, Goyle, Beatrix L, Max G., Carter B., Mylon J. y Mrinch F. Todos eran sangre pura, eran hijos de mortifagos o están relacionados con Lord Voldemort.

"¿Estamos todos?" – empezó Malfoy. Todos asintieron. "Ya sabéis porque estamos aquí reunidos, pero antes os tengo que informar que esta operación es de alto riesgo y si alguien se queda atrás no habrá nadie que os ayude... Y si alguien se queda atrás no dudaré en lanzarle un hechizo mortal, y si os capturan lo tendréis de hacer vosotros mismos por el bien de la misión."- hablando muy fríamente. "Pos, ahora que estáis avisados empecemos... Esta misión será larga, y esta compuesta por dos fases... Hoy os explicare solo la primera parte, y si sale como espero volveremos a reunirnos todos...o... los que quedemos... y os explicare la segunda fase. – cuando Malfoy dijo los que quedemos, fue un momento d gran tensión."

Cuando Malfoy acabo de hablar, Max dijo asustado:

"Yo me largo... el mal esta cayendo... nuestro señor esta muerto y no volverá... ya no podemos hacer nada... yo quiero rehacer mi vida... ya quedamos pocos mortifagos... para que ahora tengamos que ir robando cosas en Gringotts... yo pensaba que habías salido como tu padre...él era más inteligente y se hubiera dado cuenta que él no regresará y que todo esto es inútil... pero ya veo que no" – Max nervioso hablaba mientras Malfoy tenía una cara de mosqueado, sobretodo cuando izo Max el comentario sobre su padre y él.

Malfoy recordaba muy bien la muerte de su padre, era un recuerdo negro en su vida. Malfoy tuvo que vivir la muerte de su padre en directo y eso le produjo mucha frialdad delante de la muerte. En ese momento le vino ese amargo recuerdo en la memoria.

**- Flash Back -**

Era un lugar oscuro, no parecía haber cielo, porqué era todo negro. No había vegetación solo piedras y más piedras. Ese lugar demostraba que había estado creado por una fuerza muy fuerte y maligna. Este lugar solo podía haberse creado por... Lord Voldemort.

Mientras Harry se batía en un duelo a muerte con Lord Voldemort. Harry era el único que podía matar a Lord Voldemort según la profecía. Por eso Ron y Hermione se encargaban de los mortifagos. En ese momento Ron y Hermione se batían con Lucius Malfoy que era en esos momentos la mano derecha de su señor. A la vez luchaban con Macnair otro mortifago muy poderoso.

Fue una lucha de intercambio de hechizos y maldiciones entre los dos bandos. Draco se encontraba escondido con una capa de invisibilidad.

Hasta Ron y Hermione utilizaban hechizos prohibidos que se les había enseñado por la Orden del Fénix como protección a lo que les podía pasar.

Ron se estaba ocupando de Lucius y Hermione de Macnair.

"Lasso" – dijo Macnair apuntando a Hermione

Unas cuerdas salieron de la varita de Macnair e iban en dirección a Hermione y viéndolo ella dijo: "Expulsión" y las cuerdas se desintegraron antes de que la pudieran atrapar.

En el mismo momento Lucius dijo: "Excruddio" disparando. Ron salio disparado hacía atrás unos 10 metros. Lucios volvió a levantar la varita viendo que Ron no daba señales de vida dijo: "Eleffa" y Ron se elevo en el aire, y se quedo en suspensión. Lucius siguió y dijo "Frowz" y Ron cayó colisionando con el suelo con fuerza. Ron estaba inconsciente, no se movía, no daba señales de vida. Al ver Lucius a Ron sin dar movimientos quiso dar el golpe final. Levanto la varita y dijo: "Cru...". Un rayo blanco crucio, colisiono con Lucius Malfoy, antes de que pudiera hacer el toque final a Ron. Ese ataque era de Hermione, que había visto que Lucius se preparaba para dar el toque final a Ron, y ella se adelanto. Lucius murió al acto.

Hermione fue corriendo en dirección a Ron, para ayudarlo. Llegó a su lado. Hermione se había olvidado de Macnair estaba aun vivo. Macnair había disparado un ataque "intter grow", que iba en dirección en la que hasta el momento había sido la pareja más emblemática de Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione. El ataque...

**- Fin del Flash Back -**

Malfoy no recordaba que paso más, era lo último que recordaba. Él, después de ver como mataban a su padre entro en "choc" sin pode hacer nada. No se podía mover, no podía llegar a socorrer a su padre. Solo recordó lo del ataque de Macnair, porqué aún no había caído desmayado por el choque de la muerte de su padre.

Malfoy después d'aquel oscuro recuerdo volvió al presente.

Max se levantó se fue dudando hacía la puerta con su varita en la mano, él iba vigilando que nadie se le ocurriera atacarlo. El estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando Malfoy levantó su varita y dijo: "Crucio".

Un rayo blanco salió de la varita de Malfoy e iba hacía Max. Max se dio cuenta del hechizo y porqué estaba preparada para un posible ataque el se tiro al suelo y se escondió detrás de una de las mesas que tenía al lado. El hechizo estuvo a punto de colisionar con Max, fue por poco que no lo toco, y. El hechizo acabo dando contra la pared y reboto con la pared dividiéndose en un montón de rayos. Esos rayos iban en todas direcciones. Todos se escondieron detrás de las mesas e iban esquivando los rayos. Después de 5 segundos en que los rayos iban chocando con la pared, fueron desapareciendo.

Todos se levantaron y sacaron sus varitas. Se pusieron en guardia y empezaron acercarse hacía la mesa donde se resguardaba Max. Belatrix dijo: "Expulsión" y la mesa donde se resguardaba Max salió volando por los aires. Ahí no había nadie, Max no estaba. ¿Max se había escapado? ¿Como?

"Debe haberse ido cuando nos protegíamos de los rayos... pero tranquilos, Max no llegará a ver el amanecer... Ja, ja, ja" – dijo Malfoy. "Así que no hay nada de que preocuparse... podemos seguir..."

Todos se sentaron en sus sitios para seguir con la reunión. Ya tenían las jarras de cerveza casi vacías, excepto Malfoy que aun no la había probado.

"Por donde iba... a sí, por la primera fase. La 1r fase será dentro de una semanita. Yo, Crabbe y Goyle iremos a robar el gran objeto, mientras vosotros entretendréis a los aurores, en general a todo el ministerio. Sembrando el terror tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle... Os dejo a vuestra imaginación, se que sembrar el pánico es vuestra especialidad...-dijo Malfoy con un sonrisa maliciosa- yo os recomiendo que soltéis algún animal mágico, matar algunos muggle, hacer volar a los muggle y después dejarlos al vacío, colaros en el ministerio y lo incendiáis... vosotros sabréis, lo dejo en vuestras manos... pero no os acerquéis al callejón Diagon, porque sino se llenará de vigilancia pero tenerlo claro que no os cojan y no dudéis en suicidaros si es necesario." – dijo Malfoy tranquilamente.

Malfoy se lleno aire, hubo unos diez segundos de silencio y siguió:

"Mientras todo el ministerio y la Orden de Fénix estén intentando atraparos... nosotros tres entraremos en Gringotts por un pasadizo subterráneo que se encuentras en la tienda de las Bromas de los Gemelos Weasley que comunica a Gringotts... Allí nos las apañaremos para endiosarnos hacía la sala que esta muy vigilada. El número de sala es 976433 en el nivel más profundo de Gringotts... Allí haremos lo posible por descubrir el número secreto y después saldremos corriendo con nuestro objetivo... Si todo acaba como lo planeado nos esconderemos unos días y nos volveremos a reunir." – siguió con su discurso

"Tendríamos de marcar los diferentes lugares donde podemos armar jaleo para repartirnos los radios de acción con los que quedamos... Yo me intentaré colarme en Hogwarts a través del pasadizo que tiene comunicación a Hosmeade... es decir yo me moveré entre Hogwarts y Hosmeade"- dijo Pansy.

Pansy dejo unos segundos la reunión, porque le vino el recuerdo en que se enteraron de la puerta secreta que comunicaba Hogwarts y Hosmeade...

**- Flash Back -**

Malfoy y Pansy en el séptimo curso de Hogwarts, en su etapa de noviazgo, escucharon una conversación entre Ron, Hermione y Harry, donde hablaban de ese pasadizo secreto que solo conocían las personas más cercanas a Fred y George, y los más famosos bromistas de toda la época del colegio (James P, Lopin R y Sirius). Ellos decían que tenían que reunirse con alguien en Hosmeade, y se tenían que escapar.

El día en que se escaparon fue cuando Malfoy y Pansy descubrieron que Harry tenía una capa de invisibilidad. Pansy y Malfoy esperaron escondido a que llegarán los tres amigos al lugar donde se encontraba el pasadizo secreto que comunicaba con Hosmeade.

Desde ese día Pansy y Malfoy empezaron a utilizar ese camino a veces."

**- Fin del Flash Back -**

"No cariño, es mejor que tú te quedes en casa esperando a que lleguemos sanos y salvos." - dijo Malfoy pensando en la seguridad de su esposa

Pansy salio del recuerdo cuando le pareció escuchar de fondo que Malfoy la había dejado a banda de la misión, y en ese instante reaccionó.

"Yo no pienso dejarte hacer tú solo la misión sin tu esposa. Yo no podría aguantar, el pensar que mi marido podría morir en esta misión y yo prefiero morir en la misma misión si es necesario."- dijo Pansy enfadada por quererla apartarla de esta misión.

"Nosotros cuatro nos encargaremos de sembrar el pánico por todo Londres, no habrá nadie seguro en ningún lugar de Londres." –dijo Belatrix, mirando a Carter, a Maylon y a Mrinch cuando dijo lo de nosotros.

"No, yo me encargaré del mundo mágico, que me da más placer, matar algunos d'aquellos magos." – dijo Mrinch con cara de estar pensando que les podía hacer a esos magos.

"De acuerdo. ¿Alguna pregunta? – dijo Malfoy

"Sí... ¿Asesinar o solo asustar?

"Mejor asustar, querido Marlon, pero si algún animal mágico se come algún muggle, no pasa nada. Si todo sale bien ya tendremos tiempo para asesinar. – Contesto Malfoy – "¿Alguna pregunta más?

Todos respondieron que no. Malfoy cogió su jarra de cerveza y bebió el último sorbo. Los otros ya hacía tiempo que se la habían acabado.

"Para acabar, os deseo buena suerte a todos. Si hay alguna novedad estaremos en comunicación. La reunión acaba de finalizar... Crabbe y Goyle venid conmigo, tenemos que resolver un asunto pendiente" - dijo Malfoy muy seriamente.

Él se levanto, y se fue en dirección a la puerta. Crabbe y Goyle siguieron a Malfoy, ellos iban a un metro de distancia con Malfoy. Pansy desapareció a su casa cuando vió que Malfoy la dejaba ahí sola. Mylon, Mrinch y Carter se fueron caminando hacía sus respectivas casas charlando. Belatrix despareció al ver que la habían dejado sola, y al ver que el posadero quería cerrar la sección de bar...

Los días siguientes no hubo cambios importantes en el plan, y no fue necesaria una segunda reunión antes de la primera fase...


	4. ¿Suicidio o Asesinato?

Este capítulo no tiene mucha animación, más da información sobre lo que pasará. Es decir es un chapter informativo.

Este capítulo es un capítulo informativo, así que no es muy divertido, pero el siguiente... Uff! Será... os dejo con la intriga.

Mira este capítulo es para todos, que casi nunca se dedican los capitulos a toda la gente.

**Capitulo 4¿Suicidio o Asesinato? **

"Ron, corre" – dijo Harry desde el comedor con el diario del profeta en la mano. – Mira este artículo.

Ron llego corriendo desde su habitación en ropa interior y con medio pantalón puesto.

"¿Que pasa? Tan importante es para llamarme a gritos a estas horas. ¿Qué es esto tan importante? – dijo Ron aun medio dormido.

Harry le enseño el diario del profeta que decía:

_Graham Max se suicida:_

_Graham Max, el hijo de uno de los mortifagos más fieles Lord Voldemort. Max provenía de una de las familias más famosas que daban apoyo a Lord Voldemort. Max tenía unos 25 años y estudió en la prestigiosa escuela Hogwarts. Aparentemente era un mago normal, si no fuera por sus antecedentes familiares. Max tenía una pequeña tienda de extraños artículos mágicos en la calle de Green Dash._

_Esta madrugada, a la 1h , Graham se tiro desde un sexto piso del bloque de pisos donde vivía. El ministerio asegura que esto es un simple caso de suicidio. Lo más extraño de este caso, es que en el piso de Graham había su maleta preparada para pasar una temporada fuera. El ministerio respondió sobre esta prueba, que solo se trataba como una preparación hacía el suicidio. Esta misma creencia se hacía en la era egipcia con la diferencia que en lugar de guardarlo en una maleta se enceraba al difunto en una pirámide con las riquezas más preciadas que podría utilizar después de la muerte. Lo que decantó sobretodo al ministerio por la posibilidad del suicidio, porqué el cadáver no tenía marcas de hechizos crucio, u otros hechizos mortales. El caso si no hay nuevas pistas, esta cerrado._

_Emma Pickens_

"Ohhhhhhhh! Ya veo, ya veo, como se han podido atrever a decir el verdadero nombre de "quien tú ya sabes". ¿Cómo pueden permitir publicar este articulo? Les tendrían de encerrar en Azkaban" – dijo Ron primero con asombro y después con indignación.

"A veces pienso que te tendrían de encerrar a ti, por tonto. ¡Mira! No encuentras muy raro que el hijo de uno de los mortifagos más fieles a Lord Voldemort, se suicidado desde un sexto piso a la una de la mañana." –dijo Harry con tono pensativo y Harry le da una colleja por la chorada que había dicho Ron. – "Esto me huele muy mal. Pondría la mano en el fuego que no ha sido un suicidio y que ha sido un asesinato."

El mundo mágico ya había vuelto a oír y a decir la palabra "Lord Voldemort" a partir de su muerte. Pero Ron sigue temiéndole a ese nombre, parece como si Ron no se acordará que Lord Voldemort hacía tiempo que estaba muerto.

"Tú sabes, que en la pronunciación de ese horrible nombre me pone la piel de gallina. Si pienso lo mismo... pero... ¿Por qué razón lo asesinaron?" – dijo Ron.

"Puede ser por muchas razones... 1r. Por problemas con su tienda... 2n. Alguna venganza... 3r... no se me ocurre ninguna más"- contesto Harry a Ron. Harry izo una pausa entre razón y razón.

"Ya veo, pero Harry nosotros no podemos hacer nada."- dijo Ron

En ese momento entro Hermione medio dormida, con el cerebro en la cama y su cuerpo en el comedor. Harry y Ron le desearon un buen día cuando entro Hermione en el comedor. Ellos dos aparecieron en el ministerio. Hermione se sirvió un café solo que había en la mesa y cogió unas cuantas galletas.

Ya hacía cinco días desde la reunión que Harry, Ron y Joseph, tuvieron con Moddy. Ellos acordaron que en tres días recibirían noticias de Moddy, pero aún no habían llegado noticias suyas. Ellos dos entendían que tenían mucho trabajo y que no tenían tiempo para citarles, aunque ellos dos estaban impacientes por recibir noticias. Harry y Ron no habían visto a Joseph desde el último día de clase, en la escuela de aurores.

Cuando Harry y Ron aparecieron en el ministerio estaba a reventar, no había espacio para más gente. Ellos sabían que en esas fechas y en estas horas, estaba lleno. Ellos iban en dirección al departamento de aurores, donde buscaban a Moddy que desde allí dirigía el movimiento de tropas (si se puede decir así) de aurores, a los distintos destinos necesarios. Y también solucionaba los problemas que pudieran surgir. Harry y Ron habían llegado a la séptima planta, donde se encontraban los distintos subdepartamentos relacionados con el tema de los aurores.

Estaba lleno de oficinas, estas eran más novedosas o innovadoras que las oficinas de las otras plantas. Se veía el aprecio y la importancia que tenía el departamento de aurores.

Harry y Ron iban al fondo del departamento, donde se encontraba el despacho de Moddy. Moddy en sus horas de trabajo, si todo era normal, se encontraba en el despacho de la escuela de aurores o en el despacho del departamento de aurores. Ellos se plantaron delante de la puerta y llamaron a la puerta y entraron. Ahí dentro estaba Moddy hablando con Joseph. Ellos sentados tranquilamente hablante. Moddy al ver a Harry y Ron, dijo:

"Que casualidad. ¿Me juego algo a que los tres venís por lo mismo?" –dijo sorprendido

Los tres se miraron y sin decir nada supieron que también venían a ver a Moddy por lo de la misión. Y los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

"Estos días no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para buscar algún caso... pero... Si habéis leído el diario del profeta, veréis que en portada hay todo sobre el caso "Graham Max"... – dijo Moddy. Los tres asintieron con la cabeza cuando Moddy dijo si habían leído el diario del profeta – este será vuestro caso... que consistirrrr...

"¿Pero señor ¿que queréis que investiguemos si no hay nada que investigar? Max Graham se suicidio y aquí se acaba todo." – le corto Ron

"Querido Weasley, tú siempre tan poco profundo. Ya entiendo que tus ex-profesores de la escuela de aurores dudaran en escogerte... pero ya se ver�, durante la prueba... Ron no seas impaciente. Por donde iba... Consistirá en buscar el asesino de Graham Max..." – ahora le corto Moddy. Cuando Moddy dijo asesino se izo un silencio en la habitación. Los tres hacían una cara de no entender lo que decía Moddy. Al ver esas caras Moddy prosiguió.

"No hagáis cara de confusión, he dicho lo que habéis oído... asesino... aunque el diario ponga suicidio es asesinato. Hemos dicho suicidio a los medios de comunicación para no alarmar a la población. Esto lo hacemos habitualmente... Por lo que íbamos... Vemos muy raro que el hijo de un mortífago se tire al vacío a las tantas de la noche y sin ningún tipo problema económico. Así que nos tememos que esto haya sido un saldo de cuentas, por culpa de su padre. También barajamos otras posibilidades pero son muy poco fiables. Tened, aquí esta el informe del caso, aquí encontrareis todo desde la hora de la muerte hasta sus medidas." – dijo Moddy. Moddy les acerco el informe.

Joseph impaciente se abalanzo para cogerte, pero cuando Joseph estaba a un palmo. Ron se adelantó y empezó a hojearlo. Ron mientras iba leyendo por encima el informe iba asintiendo con la cabeza.

Desde que Ron entro en la academia de aurores Ron había empezado a madurar. Ahora se veía que era un hombre. Ya no era el niño de once años que empezaba Hogwarts, el había cambiado desde aquel entonces, tanto físicamente como psíquicamente. Pero aún conservaba la cara de peluche tierno e infantil de un Weasley.

"Esto es todo, os podéis retirar. Ya os podéis ir a casa, pero mañana yo de vosotros comenzaría a investigar." – dijo Moddy despidiendo se de ellos.

Los tres salieron del despacho y sin decir nada Joseph desapareció. Los dos amigos se aparecieron en la calle y se pusieron a conversar.


	5. Problemas en el restaurante

Este capítulo estará repleto de diversión y carcajadas, de discusiones y inesperadas acciones.

Este capítulo lo dedico a la escritora sakumino que quiero que la sepa que es la mejor y que la quiero un monton.

**Capitulo 5: Problemas en el restaurante **

Era la hora de comer, Harry y Ron iban en dirección a un restaurante que había cerca del ministerio. Era un restaurante a muy bien de precio y la comida era respetable. Era el sitio donde comían la mayoría de los trabajadores del ministerio.

"Harry..." – dijo con voz baja y mirando al suelo – "... es... es... que... es..." – cada vez tenía la cara más roja – "... quería... es... saber... que... si... quería... Hermione..." – cada vez se le entendía menos. Estaba tan rojo y nervioso, que si hubieran estado en un mercado Ron podía ver sido confundido por un tomate.

"Explícate Ron, que si vas diciendo palabras sueltas sin sentido no hay quien te entienda" – dijo con cara de enfadado, aunque se le notaba que se estaba riendo interiormente.

"Pos eso que si tú i... Hermione, te ha dicho algggooo dee mmiiiii... – dijo ahora Ron más claro.

"Pos... claro tonto. Dice que eres un inmaduro... un... vago...y. también... un" – le contesto haciendo grandes pausas entre cada adjetivo.

"Basta no es necesario que sigas, ya me hago una idea de lo que piensa Hermione de ti..."- dijo Ron con los ánimos por los suelos – "tienes un tacto chaval, sabes como animar a un amigo" – dijo en tono irónico.

"Ron! no me has dejado a acabar. También me dijo que estabas más atractivo y eso no es normal en Hermione. Y sabes que en fondo te quiere." – le contestó a Ron con una cara de ofendido, por el comentario que había hecho Ron.

En ese momento llegaron al restaurante y entraron. El restaurante estaba lleno de gente, la mayoría del ministerio. Hacía un olor a tabaco insoportable, los aspersores de humo iban a tope. Parecía un gran pub a altas horas de la noche. La gente animada charlaba, el sonido era estridente parecía un atasco de trafico con los coches haciendo sonar el claxon. Pero todo esto es de esperar, que esperabais, la gente llevaba 6 horas seguidas trabajando y, necesitaba descansar y desfogarse hablando con sus compañeros y amigos. Y a más es viernes, último día de la semana de trabajo, para algunos, porqué el ministerio no cierra nunca.

Ron y a Harry se sentaron en su habitual mesa y el camarero se les acercó. Este restaurante, era para tanto brujos como para muggles. Por eso el camarero les tomo nota. Si hubiera sido un restaurante para brujos exclusivamente, no hubiera hecho falta un camarero; solo con apretar un botón de menú, con lo querido, ya bastaba.

Harry pidió una ensalada mediterránea y de segundo sardinas a la plancha. Ron, en cambio, pidió unos espaguetis a la carbonara y de segundo y de segundo lo mismo que Harry. Y de postres una deliciosa crema catalana. De bebida pidieron un vino tinto de Charbbert cosecha 1990 y una botella de agua.

Harry sabía que si Harry sacaba otra vez el tema de Hermione, Ron acabaría preguntando porqué él no lo intentaba. A Harry no le gustaba hablar de Ginny, porqué aunque son mejores amigos también es su hermano. Por eso Harry fue a cambiar de tema y hablar sobre el caso, pero Ron se le adelanto y se puso hablar del temido tema.

"No te pienses... Hermione dice atractivo a casi los hombres. Recuerda su ex-novio Micky, era más feo que un pecado y Hermione le decía guapo y carita de melocotón." – dijo Ron volviendo al tema.

"Pero esas cursiladas las decimos todos, esos nombres son normales cuando sales con alguien. Hermione lo quería por su gran inteligencia y no por si era guapo feo y ni porqué fuera un tapón" - le replicó

"Pos más claro me lo pones. Porqué yo soy cortito de inteligencia y por eso no le gusto."

"Primero, tu no eres cortito, porqué sino no hubieras sido capaz de entrar a estudiar para ser auror. Segundo, Hermione cortó con Micky cuando se enteró que sólo estaba saliendo por su brillante inteligencia. Hermione prefiere a personas bastante inmaduras, traviesas, arriesgadas, alocadas como tú, porqué si no fuera así no hubierais estado saliendo un año y algo más contigo parte de sexto y todo séptimo. Y tercero, tú no tienes nada que envidiar a ese Micky, porqué tú te acabarás quedando con Hermione, lo sé.

"Pos Harry. Primero, yo tuve los timos justos para llegar a ser auror. Aunque, tú sabes que MacGonagall movió muchos hilos para que yo pudiera estudiar para ser auror. Y los MAG, también tuve los mínimos en defensa contra las fuerzas del mal, gracias a que Dumbledore los convenció que encerrar a muchos mortifagos y ayudar cargarse al señor de las fuerzas del mal era necesario un nivel máximo de defensa contra las fuerzas del mal... "-Ron se calló cinco segundo para coger aire y siguió. "Y segundo, siempre he dicho y lo sigo diciendo que ella te quiere.

"Ya estoy arto, Ron!!!– dijo Harry, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y daba dos puñetazos a la mesa. –"Haber si te cabe en tu minúscula cabeza, Ron. Hermione te quiere, está locamente enamorada de ti, des que os conocéis, pero nunca se ha atrevido a expresar sus sentimientos. Y ya estoy harto que me digas Hermione por aquí Hermione por ahí. Un poco vale, pero todo el día cansa!!"

Cuando Harry se levantó y dio dos puñetazos, se hizo un silencio en todo el restaurante y todas las miradas se centraron en los dos amigos. Ron se quedo paralizado con la rara actuación de Harry. Harry en cambio, se había quedado muy descansado.

Cuando Harry había perdido los nervios a un camarero se le había caído una bandeja con comida por el susto. El camarero se puso a limpiar el destrozo. Mientras un camarero se les acercó y les dijo:

"¿Perdonen hay algún problema? Por que sus gritos molestan al restaurante. Si tu amigo vuelve a gritar les tendremos que decir que abandonen el restaurante, d'acuerdo.

Ron volvió de las nubes y los dos amigos asintieron la cabeza. El camarero se retiró. En ese momento la gente que había presenciado toda la escena volvió a su plato y reprendieron la conversación.

Harry se volvió a sentar y se quedaron los dos callados. Ellos dos notaban y sabían que eran el tema de conversación en el restaurante. Después de todo el jaleo se les acercó el camarero con sus platos.

Pasó unos largos minutos sin que ninguno de los dos amigos abriera la boca. Los dos estaban concentrados en sus platos, los dos hacían cara de estar pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

_Pensamientos Harry: Y si le pido perdón a Ron, porqué el no tiene la culpa que este enamorada de Hermione... Pude que sea que me este enamorando de Hermione ¿Puede?... No Harry... no puede ser... o si... no sé... no, no, no... yo quiero a Ginny y no Hermione... pero no entiendo... Porqué he perdido los nervios... puede que, que estuviera celoso... no, no, no puede ser... que pensaría mi Ginny si supiera a más de que la quiero que me estuviera volviendo loco solo por que he perdido los nervios o que estaba celoso... Harry, Harry solo es que te estaba cansando sobre el tema Hermione... pero puede que me halla pasado un poco con Ron ¿no?... un poco... ¿lo tiene bien merecido? Porqué que hable un poco vale pero todo el tiempo de lo mismo... no, no, no, tienes que disculparte... ¿Y si cambio de tema? ¿Hago como si no haya pasado nada?... Mira, puedo hablar del caso y podríamos ir al cine o yo que sé... ¿OK? ¿O mejor disculparme y ya está? Porqué si sigo a sí podría perder a mi mejor amigo... Tienes razón mejor disculparme... Que me tiro a la piscina... A ver si hay suerte y salimos de esta batalla con Ron sin demasiados rasguños... Porqué cuando Ron se enfada no hay quien lo pare... deséame suerte... haya voy!!!..._

Mientras Harry comía y pensaba, Ron estaba pensando y hacía una cara parecía que estuviera combatiendo con sus pensamientos.

_Pensamientos Ron:_ _Yo no le pienso pedir perdón, a que espera en disculparse... que se ha pasado mucho gritarme y hacer el número al lado de todos los compañeros... que pensarán ahora de mi... seré el chiste y el culebrón... ¿Puede que me halla pasado mucho, con lo de Hermione?... debe ser un poco cansado hablar de lo mismo siempre... ahora imagínate que me estuviera hablando siempre de mi hermanita que coñazo... si tienes razón o ¿no?... Es mi amigo tendría de entender de que yo tengo mis problemas y necesito alguien con quien pueda confiar y explicar mis problemas... eso quiere decir que un mal amigo y que solo piensa en él... será malo ¿o no?... puede que halla estado aguantado todo el tiempo apoyándome y sea un toque de atención... como así me quisiera decir que le dijera a ella lo que sentía... ¿seguro que eso o no?... Puede que se halla enamorado de ella... porqué es tan hermosa, dulce y agradable que no me extrañaría... y por eso cuando le he dicho que si a quería a Hermione... se ha puesto como una fiera... Esto es ¿no?... Pues si es eso que se valla por ahí... somos amigos... halla traicionado nuestra amistad... pero si fuera eso porqué se ha cansado de hablar de ella si ella es la mejor, su amor... He ahí el dilema... Imagínate Hermione en la playa conmigo. Solos a la luz de la luna, abriendo un botella de cava... Ron! Ron! Ron! Concéntrate, Concéntrate. Ahora que pienso estoy seguro que Harry no me traicionaría, a su amigo... debe estar imaginaciones mías... Harry no la puede quererla, él quiere a Ginny o si no me enfado porqué jugar con los sentimientos de los otros no es bueno... Ron!... Ron!... pídele disculpas. Ok, Ok, halla voy, que sea lo que Díos quiera._

Llegó el segundo plato y con ello. Harry y Ron dijeron: "Ron". "Harry". Dijeron respectivamente. "Quería decirte que..." volvieron a decir a la vez. "Tú primero..." "No, tú" los dos decían lo mismo y a la vez.

"Vale empiezo yo. Ron, quiero pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento de antes... Yo...Yo no sé que me ha pasado... yo no quería perder los nervios, pero es que tanto Hermione... tanto Hermione... que mi cabeza iba estallar de tanto Hermione... No quería que lo pagarás tú, pero tienes que reconocer que te has pasado un poco. En definitiva, que lo siento mucha... Ya esta ¿Qué querías decirme?" – dijo Harry, con la cara roja de vergüenza y con el corazón que le iba a cien. Cuando Harry acabó, su corazón volvió a ritmo normal y paro de sudar.

"Acepto tus disculpas, pero lo hago porqué eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perder a un amigo por esto. Pero entiende que te has pasado de la ralla. Y que no quiero que se repita" – dijo Ron con cara de enfadado pero interiormente pensando que le tenía que decir la verdad y pedirle perdón. Su conciencia volvió a resonar en su cabeza. En la cabeza de Ron resonaba "confiesa, confiesa, confiesa, confiesa, confiesa, confiesa, confiesa,...".

"Yo solo te pido una cosa, que no vuelvas hablar de Hermione tan solo hoy. Porqué o si no soy capaz de descuartizar-te"- y Harry se puso a reír, a carcajada limpia.

"Vale, Vale, confesaré. Harry tengo que decirte una cosa quiero pedirte perdón por haberte llenado la cabeza con Hermione. Yo tengo la culpa de que tú empezaras a gritar. También te pido perdón por todo lo que te he dicho pero es mi carácter, yo soy muy testarudo y me aprovecho de las personas que me importan. Entenderé que no me quieras perdonar pero quería que sepas que me he llevado muy mal contigo – Confeso Ron, al no poder apuntar que su conciencia le hiciera la vida imposible.

"Que! Ron, como me has podido hacerme esto, yo que he sido tan sincero desde el principio y ahora tú me vienes con mentiras. Tú no té mereces nada, no mereces ser auror. Tú no eres nada mejor que una rata callejera" – dijo Harry en voz alta y enfadada. Se calló unos cinco segundos y se puso a reír. Ron no entendía nada, que le pasaba a Harry – "ja, ja, ja. No me podía aguantar más. Que cara has puesto... ja, ja, ja" – Harry se reía cada vez más alto y Ron no entendía nada. Todo el mundo se giro otra vez a ver que pasaba. – "Sabes que cuando era pequeño me hubiera gustado hacer teatro y ahora estaba practicando y quería ver que cara hacías. Ron, claro que te perdono, como no te voy a perdonar.

"Pos ahora, si que me enfado. Porqué me has hecho pasar ese mal trago, eres un..."- y él tampoco se pudo contener de reír.

La gente miraba perpleja, ellos pensaban que pareja de amigos o novios que pasaban de estar a punto de liarse a ostia, a pasar a reír a carcajada limpia. Un camarero se les acercó y les dijo:

"Ya los hemos avisado, les pedimos que paguen la cuenta y abandonen el restaurante o nos veremos obligados a llamar a la policía"

"Tranquilos ya nos íbamos"- dijo Ron.

Los dos amigos se acercaron a la barra y pagaron la cuenta. Los dos se despidieran de la gente que aún comía y les pidieron perdón por todo los daños ocasionados. Los dos amigos se fueron caminando hacía casa riendo y hablando.

------ Continuara ------

Espero que os haya gustado, yo me he divertido mucho.

En el próximo capítulo se llamará intentos fallidos. Empezara el amor, porqué un fic sín amor no es nada.


	6. Conversación a regañadientes, prevencion...

Ya se que os había dicho que sería este capítulo "Intentos fallidos" pero se me ha hecho muy largo el capítulo y quiero seguir mi filosofia de capitulos cortos dentro de lo que cabe. También tengo que decir que este capitulo es el más largo que he escrito.

Este capítulo será un previó al capítulo estrella que será el siguiente, que será más o menos exclusivo para el amor. El siguiente capítulo ya no se llamará intentos fallidos tendrá otro nombre que aún no puedo revelar.

Este capítulo esta dedicado a Juliet. Ella me ha dado apoyo. y me ha dado una recomendación que he escucha doy la he aplicado. A ella muchas gracias. Y este capítulo es exclusivamente dedicado a Juliet.

Y que os diré a leeeeerrrrrr.

**Capítulo 6: Conversación a regañadientes, prevenciones y a la espera del amor:**

Ya eran más o menos las cuatro de la tarde. Ellos dos iban en dirección a casa, charlando tranquilamente. Harry y Ron preferían ir caminando en lugar de aparecerse en casa, porqué querían tomar el aire y charlar con su mejor amigo.

Harry sacó el tema del caso, pero Ron no parecía muy animado con ese tema, prefería hablar a parte de Hermione también del próximo mundial de Quiddich o también de sus vivencias en Hogwarts. Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato que hablaban del caso, Ron cambio el tema:

"Te acuerdas en sexto, cuando jugamos Slytherin contra Gryffindor y era el último partido del año. Yo de guardían, Tú de cazador y Ginny de bateador (Ginny, cuando Harry volvió a jugar a Quiddich, Ginny cambio su posición de cazadora y se pasó a bateador). Íbamos empate cuando Slytherin estaba atacando. Tú estabas buscando la snich dorada y de mientras ibas siguiendo el partido. No estabas a demasiada distancia de Ginny ni de mía. Malfoy si no recuerdo mal le paso Regina, Regina se dibla a dos de los nuestros y la devuelve a Malfoy. Malfoy estaba sólo delante de la portería y por supuesto de mí. De mientras Crabbe ve una blackjet y la golpea, iba en dirección a mi hermanita. Ginny no estaba atenta en su trabajo rematar las blackjets y estaba viendo como Regina tenía la bomba. Me parece que tú lo viste y fuiste a protegerla. La blackjet cada vez estaba más cerca y esta a dos palmos de ella cuando a pareciste a tiempo y recibiste el golpe que iba a recibir ella. Tú te caíste al suelo inconsciente... Yo me estaba batiendo en duelo con Malfoy. El me hacía amagos, parecía que iba tirar por una banda después parecía que iba a la otra. Este procedimiento lo izo dos veces más y en la última vez que lo hice me tire hacía la banda derecha para cogerla, pero no la tiró y la tiro a la otra banda. Yo me encontraba en una situación difícil mi mejor amigo estaba en el suelo inconsciente y Malfoy estaba a punto de marcar un punto decisivo. Pensé que la única forma de llegar era saltar de la escoba y en el aire pararla y lo hice. Me la paré, Malfoy quedo perplejo, el equipo de Slytherin ya estaba cantando el gol cuando me la paré. Después me caía al suelo y seguí consciente pero no me podía mover... Se me habían roto 3 costillas tenía la muñeca rota, a parte que quede un poco grogui. Lo siguiente que recuerdo claramente fue Ginny socorriéndome..." – haciendo una pausa después de haber soltado un largo discurso a Harry – "Esa es la parada más mítica que ha habido en Hogwarts hasta el momento. Muchos guardianes lo han intentado repetir pero no lo han conseguido, no son yo"

Ron se sentía muy orgulloso de esa mítica parada. Es su anécdota preferida en su época de guardián. Él siempre que podía la explicaba. Después del partido se le subió la fama a la cabeza y cada vez iba inventándose cosas para grandecer su hazaña. Su temporal fama duro semanas, pero que os voy a decir, es Ron.

"Pienso que te olvidas el final, Ron!... Al final te roban la pelota tuvo que ponerse uno de los nuestros de guardián... y después, Ginny me curó rápidamente, porqué Hermione le había enseñado un hechizo para esos casos. Yo, como el as que soy, me repuse y continué con mi objetivo, y en cinco minutos ya tenía la snich en la mano, y ganamos él partido gracias a mí y a Ginny por curarme... La verdad, es que somos los mejores"- le contestó Harry. Harry y Ron se pusieron a reír por su gran partido y entrega. El ánimo lo tenían ahora por las nubes.

Comentario del escritor:

Que os voy a decir son Ron y Harry. Ellos siempre han sido muy creídos y les encanta hacerse los importantes. El tiempo pasa, físicamente han cambiado mucho pero psicológicamente siguen igual de inmaduros y niñatos. Se tiene que reconocer que en lo único que destacan Harry y Ron es en el Quiddich y en meterse en líos.

"¿Por cierto ahora que me acuerdo, tú ya estabas saliendo con mi hermanita, Ginny, cuando el partido de Slytherin-Gryffindor?" – dijo Ron, con una cara que reflejaba que decidiera: ¿por qué nunca quieres hablar del tema?

A Harry notó lo que Ron quería decir. A Harry se le cayó el mundo encima, había salido el temido tema, Ginny y él. En verdad a Harry no le molestaba hablar con Ginny (su amor), pero si se hablaba con Ron al mínimo comentario puede provocar una disputa.

"He entendido tu indirecta. Sí estaba saliendo con tú hermana. – la palabra con tu hermana lo dijo como si lo subrayara, queriendo decir: Tío, es tú hermana, no quiero hablar sobre esto contigo, joder y no me preguntes más. – "De eso ya hemos hablado durante el todo el restaurante"

Ron había entendido la indirecta de Harry, pero el la ignoro y siguió con el tema de la "pareja".

"Antes hemos hablado de Hermione y ahora quiero hablar de Ginny, no es lo mismo. ¿Quién es mejor mi hermana o mi querida Hermione?" – Ron pensaba: aquí te la juegas a ver como te sales de esta. Ron pensaba que con esta pregunta ayudaría a romper el hielo sobre el tema y que Harry empezaría hablar de Ginny sin que le importara que estuviera delante Ron.

A Harry se había quedado a cuadros, que decía si decía contestaba esa pregunta todo se podía ir al garete. Él ya se imaginaba haciendo una lucha de varitas en medio de la calle, porqué había respondido que su querida Hermione era menos importante para él.

Se quedo callado medio minuto, y probó suerte:

"Si tu quieres hablar de Ginny hablemos. ¿Cómo le deben haber ido las clases hoy? Haber si ha cogido un resfriado y ahora se encuentra mala, tendré que ir ha asegurarme que esta bien... A dios, Ron" – cada vez que Harry decía una palabra más, cada vez la iba cagando más.

Harry izo el gesto para desaparecer, pero rápidamente Ron le cogió la mano para que no se pudiera escapar.

"Me parece Harry que primero, yo no me refería ha hablar de Ginny sobre sus estudios si no de lo que tu sabes perfectamente"... – dijo Ron negando con el dedo - "Segundo, mi hermana está muy bien y por eso tiene un teléfono móvil y si dudas de que esté bien la llamo y le preguntamos... Y tercero, no me has respondido a la pregunta ¿Ginny o Hermione?" – Se veía que Ron quería meter en un compromiso a Harry.

Ahora Harry veía que no tenía escapatoria, era una o la otra.

"Tú querida Hermione, hace más que la conocemos, es muy inteligente, es agradable, simpática y muy guapa,..."- Harry acababa de meter la gamba, acababa de decir que la hermana de Ron, era más fea que Hermione, que era menos simpática, menos todo. Cuando Harry vio la cara que puso Ron a oír lo que Harry acababa de decir se apresuro a decir que las dos eran las mejores y que las dos tenían cosas muy buenas, que las hacían especiales.

Pero esto parecía que a Ron no le convenció del todo. Harry ya se preparaba para la tormenta que provocaría Ron. A Harry le temblaban las piernas.

Todo permanecía en silencio, los segundos que pasaban se hacían horas a Harry. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Ron soltó un grito estridente. "Que has dicho que... es que me ha parecido que habías dicho que mi hermana era fea... Vale... Pero esa fea fue quien estuvo saliendo contigo un año y medio... Tú quien te crees, porqué insultas a mi hermana, tampoco eres un tío tan guapo. Tú no eres quién para decir que mi hermana es tonta, fea, desagradable, gorda, hilipollas, creída y consentida... porqué hallas matado a Voldemort, hallas sobrevivido a su garras, sea un buen cazador, sea el más famoso del mundo mago, que..."- dijo Ron enfadado y dando un grito cada vez que se paraba a respirar.

Harry lo corto y ahora sus piernas iban solas. –"Ron lo siento, pero tú porqué me preguntas eso. Porqué me tienes que hacer decidir entre tu querida Hermione y el amor de mi vida, Ginny, eso es inhumano o mejor dicho, inmago. Y yo no he dicho que tú hermana sea gilipollas, ni gorda, ni desagradable, ni consentida, ni fea, ni tonta y tampoco ni creída... perdón... creída si que lo es bastante. En verdad, ella es la joven más guapa y maravillosa del mundo, es simpatiquísima como tú, es muy agradable y muy inteligente. Y si aún no lo quieres creerme, desapareceré para que no me puedas ver. Así que si me disculpes me iré."

Ron le volvió a coger la mano a Harry para que no se fuera. Una sensación fría le subió por todo el cuerpo de Harry. Harry se notaba inmóvil, pero no sabía si esto era cosa de los nervios y el temor. Aunque a Harry empezó a oír sonidos de batalla, como si estuviera a punto de estallar una batalla. Harry giró la cara y vio que provenía de Ron que hacía una cara de enfadado que intimidaba a cualquiera.

"¿Qué? ¿Te he escuchado bien? ¿Qué has dicho que...? – "Afirmo moviendo la cabeza levemente. –"¡Ya era hora, tío! Te ha costado decir que mi hermana era el amor de tu vida. Ya sabía que la táctica de elegir sería efectiva. La aprendí de Hermione que me la hacía cuando estábamos saliendo... Al principio te ha costa decirlo pero ahora ya podemos hablar del tema."

Harry ahora si que se había quedado de piedra, y no por el miedo si no por le que acababa de decir y por la mala jugada que le había hecho pasar Ron.

Solo quedaba una calle antes de llegar a su casa. Solo les quedaban unos metros para llegar a la puerta grande y verde chillón.

"Eres un cabrón tío, ¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto? Y solo por decir que... eso... Tendría que ser yo quien me enfadará. ¡De ésta té enteras!"- acababan de llegar delante de la puerta. -"Que pena, ahora ya no podemos hablar de eso"- dijo Harry en tono irónico.

Harry estaba abriendo la puerta. Cuando Ron dijo: "Espera, seguiremos hablando de este tema. Y era la única forma que me hablarás de Ginny. ¡Mira! ¿Porqué no les proponemos a las a Ginny y a Hermione a ver una película al cine, los cuatro, como antes?

Harry aceptó. Y los dos enamorados entraron en casa.

La entrada era pequeña, tenía las paredes pintadas de color verde chillón como a puerta. Al fondo, había un pequeño ropero donde había dos abrigos de mujer y uno de hombre. A la derecha había un espejo. El marco del espejo era hecho de madera y tenía unas inscripciones con todos los nombres que formaban esta casa. Este espejo con la inscripción era un regaló de los padres de Luna, por la inauguración de la casa compartida. También había una pequeña lámpara.

Se oía el sonido de la televisión, y los dos amigos fueron a la sala de estar. Y vieron a Hermione y a Ginny viendo la televisión. Ginny a la vez estaba mirando el diario.

La sala de estar la sala más grande de toda la casa. Era muy espaciosa y luminosa. Las paredes son de un color naranja suave. Lo primero que ves al entrar en esta habitación son dos estanterías llenas de libros variados, des de libros de muggles hasta todos libros de la historia de Hogwarts. Esto por supuesto, es sobretodo libros de interés de Hermione. Ahora nos giramos un 90 grados hacía la derecha y vemos al fondo dos ventana grandes ventanas y debajo un sofá y dos sillones a los lados. Al lado vemos un revistero, con el periódico del padre de Luna. La televisión y el DVD se encontraban en dirección recta al sofa, para que se pudiera ver la televisión si tener que girar la cabeza. La mini-cadena se encontraba al lado de la televisión. Y el objeto más extraño de la televisión y el preferido de Harry. Era un reloj igual al de la casa de los Weasley, con la diferencia que el color de la madera era de un color diferente y que en lugar de poner los nombre de los Weasley ponía los d'aquí.

Ahora el reloj marcaba, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Neville casa. Fred y George tienda. Y Luna, diario. A más, había otros lugares como Hogwarts, para los días que iban de visita. También había Academia Ginny, ministerio, Grimauld, etc.

"¿Chicos, queréis venid con nosotros tres al cine? Decidid rápido que la sesión de las seis y media estaba punto de empezar. – dijo Hermione.

"¿Cómo que vosotras tres? – le contestó Ron, con cara confusa y pensando que la falta de un novio a las dos les ha hecho imaginarse un amigo invisible. – "¿No sois un poco mayores para tener que inventaros un amigo invisible?"

"No tonto, Neville también viene. ¿Qué decís, venid o no? Que estamos a punto de irnos" – Dijo Hermione.

Harry miro a Ron y dijo: "Ya veo como estáis a punto de iros y tenéis mucha prisa"- dijo en tono irónico – "Hermione y tú mirando la tele, Neville ni idea y a más tú, Ginny estas leyendo el diario. Pero tranquilas venimos con vosotras, esta noche estaréis seguras."

"Tranquilo tigre. Veo mucho creído por aquí." – dijo riéndose – "Estamos a punto de irnos solo falta escoger la película, por eso estamos con el diario. Vigilad chicos, tendremos que avisar a los bomberos, porqué de vuestra cabeza salen llamas, vaya panda de quemados"- Y las dos se pusieron a reír

"Mira quien habla, la que va de rollo en rollo, vigila no te enredes."- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny – "Mejor decidimos la película ahí. Pero antes tenemos que ir a hablar con Neville, un momento. Chicas nosotros vamos a decirle que se de prisa."

Harry y Ron se fueron hacía la habitación de Neville. La habitación estaba pintada de color naranja, que era el color preferido de Neville, aunque a veces hacía un hechizo y lo pintaba de amarillo. La habitación era las más pequeña de la casa. Al entrar había una cama al fondo al lado de la ventana, en la parte izquierda un escritorio donde estos momentos estabas Neville.

"Vosotros también venís. Pos tranquilos que ara voy."- dijo Neville

"Neville haznos un favor, invéntate alguna urgencia en el hospital, porqué queríamos ir con ellas solos, porqué queríamos recordar el pasado por favor hazlo por cuando en sexto curso en clase de encantamiento y hiciste un hechizo"servos muskos" y hiciste que empezará a salir salsa de queso por tu varita y tuve que hacer un contra hechizo muy difícil para parar esto" – dijo Harry

"Fue Hermione, como siempre que hizo el contra hechizo. Pero tranquilos igualmente os haré el favor."

"Gracias Neville y corramos que toca nuestra noche estelar"- dijo Ron

Ron se fue hacía la sala de estar con Ginny y Hermione. Ron llevaba los abrigos de las dos. De mientras Harry fue a su habitación, abrió el último cajón de su armario y rebuscó por ahí. Sacó un paquete de preservativos, y cogió dos. Y se los puso en el bolsillo.

Y él pensó, más vale prevenir que acabar con hijos a esta edad. No se si lo usare pero por llevarlo no pasa nada. Ahora que pienso el que le daré a Ron será de su talla, quien sabe.

Harry salió de la habitación. Y fue a encontrarse con ellas.

Ron les había explicado que Neville tenía una urgencia en San Mungo. Los cuatro se fueron de casa. Fueron caminando porqué no podían aparecerse en el cine hay muchos muggle. Y ya estaban de camino al cine. Y se habían dividido en dos primero las dos chicas y después los chicos.

"Este par quieren algo, me juego algo que Neville no tenía ninguna urgencia y lo han amenazado."- dijo Ginny

"Seguro, Y si están pensando en eso... eso... ¿Y que hacemos si... tú ya sabes Ginny, eso... que le respondo a Ron? Aun lo quiero pero... es que... no quiero que piense que soy una que la tiene cuando el quiere."- dijo Hermione aterrorizada

"Tranquila mi hermano es como un niño pequeño, no se atreverá. Si Harry me pide relación mi respuesta ya sabe que es si. Pero tengo miedo que me pida lo que buscan todo los hombres, sobretodo este par. No es que sea mi primera vez, pero es que es Harry, mi amor de toda la vida, no es como el otro tío con quien me acosté. Yo quiero a Harry para hacer todo con lo que no se puede hacer con un rollo de una noche. Harry es con quien he soñado todas las noches. Con quien me lo he imaginado en una playa a las tantas, a la luz de la luna, bebiendo un champán francés carísimo y ahí abrazados y besándonos apasionadamente." – dijo Ginny con unos ojitos brillantes que decían estoy locamente enamorada. – "Ahora que pienso si pasa, pasa, lo importante es que no sea algo pensado."

"Ginny te tengo que decir, una cosa que no te he dicho nunca, es que... no lo hecho nunca... quería que mi primera vez fuera especial y que fuera con la persona que más amo. Ya sé que suena muy cursi, pero soy muy sincera. Mi primera persona que toco mis labios fue Ron y también quiero que sea él quien forme parte de mi primera vez..."

A parte de este tema también hablaron de que película querían ver, el problema es que no se ponían de acuerdo. También hablaron de Neville, que se sentían mal por lo que le habían hecho Harry y Ron.

De mientras Ron y Harry hablaban de esto:

"Ron ten! Es por si seos va la olla, y acabáis donde tú ya sabes. Pero mejor que no lo hagáis" – Y le dio el preservativo, pero Ron lo rechazó

"No me es necesario, lo tengo todo controlado, no pasará nada, primero porqué tengo claro que Hermione no me quiero y también porqué yo no soy de esas personas."

"Ni yo Ron. Pero acuérdate el día que bebimos mucho y paso lo que paso con unas tías que conocimos en la discoteca el mismo día, después nos arrepentimos.

"Tengo una cosa pensado. Toda la noche tú tienes que hacer todo lo que haga Hermione y yo haré lo mismo con... Ginny."- le costo bastante decir el nombre de Ginny. Parecía que Harry empezaba acostumbrarse a hablar de Ginny delante de Ron. –"Y cuando tengamos algún minuto solos en esta noche le decimos lo que hemos hablado.

A Harry cada vez estaba más nervioso. Harry tenía tres veces más miedo que nervios. No solo porqué tenía que declararse a Ginny sino que si por casualidad Ginny aceptará, tendría que decirle a Ron y eso le parecía le aterrorizaba por dentro.

Cuando iban por tres cuartas partes de trayecto, se juntaron los cuatro. Era una noche donde hacía bastante frío y viento. Iban tan tranquilos cuando des del cielo cayo...

- Continuará-


	7. El amor nace en casa y una loca noche 1r...

Este capítulo solo puede estar dedicado a un tipo de gente en exclusivo.A la gente que leerá esto y esta locamente enamorado.

Este fic, solo esta la primera parte pero esta actualización puede tardar como mínimo hasta el domingo, pienso kien sabe. Este capítulo lo he cortado en dos, porqué se me estaba haciendo largo y kiero hacer k sigan siendo bastante cortos. En verdad, es k no me podía resistir tener que esperar más días en terminar este capítulo, porqué me moria de ganas k todos los pudierais leer.

Primero Gracias a Aida k es una de nuestras nuevas incorporaciones de lectores. Despues a mi querida Sakumino k se k esta esperando ansiosamente leer este fic. Despues a mi Diosa escriptora, a aparte de Rowling, es Geminileft. Despues a mi Kerida Julietk es un sol, y k la kiero un monton.

Ahora solo me keda una persona al dar las gracias a mi amor, a mi inpiracion,k es mi enamorada. Pero hay un problema, k mi corazon esta partido en dos entre dos mujeres, k las dos son especiales.

Os haré un gran avance, k es k en el proximo capítulo habra la creación de una poesia amorosa, poco cuidada, k no sigue las silabas, pero rima. Esta poesia no es mi mía es de un amigo mío, k le kiero mucho, k otro día os desvelare su nombre. La poesia estara adaptada, porqué esa poes ia iba a su amor y yo he cambiado la enamorada.

dew os deseo k leais a gusto, como yo me he divertido escribiendo.

Este el capítulo más largo...

**Capítulo 7: El amor nace en casa y una noche loca (Primera parte):**

Cuando iban por tres cuartas partes de trayecto, se juntaron los cuatro. Era una noche donde hacía bastante frío y viento. Iban tan tranquilos cuando des del cielo cayo un papel de propaganda. Y cayó en las manos de Harry. Tenía la medida de un DIN-4 y ponía:

_Se busca nuevos prodigios del Quiddich,_

_Para más información llamad 806202122,_

_Se quiere formar un equipo Británico suplente,_

_A causa de las enorme bajas_

_Requisitos: 18 años, nociones del Quiddich._

"¿Están Locos?"- dijo Harry indignado

"¿No es pare tanto tan solo es un papel de propaganda? Sí, está muy bien. ¿Nos podríamos presentar?" – dijo Ron todo emocionado.

"¿No me refiero solo a esto? No entiendo como los magos pueden soltar esta propaganda por la calle. Pensad, si nosotros no hubiéramos encontrado este papel y ahora estuviera en manos de algún muggle. Sería el fin de los magos."

"Tranquilo Harry. Primero, los magos nunca desaparecerán sino son destruidos por otros magos, porqué los humanos son inofensivos. Segundo, sí lo hubiera visto un muggle, no pasaría nada porqué ellos solo verían un anuncio cualquiera." – dijo Hermione con su tono de listilla repelente.

"Harry... Harry... Aun no me lo puedo creer nos podemos presentar a las pruebas de selección de la selección británica. Ya me veo allí de guardián, parándome todas las bombas que me tiren y toda la afición ahí gritando: Ron, Ron, Ron."

"Baja de las nubes Ron, ahí van los mejores no un aficionado como tú. Pero quiero que sepas, que si te presentas lo importante es participar porqué después no quiero que vengas llorando a mis brazos porqué no te han elegido"- dijo Hermione cortando las alas a la imaginación de Hermione.

"Hermione, eres un poco aguafiestas, deja que el chico sueñe. Y aún no digas que Ron no tiene ninguna posibilidad de jugar, porqué te acuerdas cuando nadie esperaba que Ron llegara a ser guardián... Y por pura chiripa llego a serlo. - dijo Harry sinceramente.

El tema hasta el cine fue el mismo, el Quiddich. Este simple papel había abierto nuevas expectativas a nuestros queridos amigos. Entre sonrisas, risas y alegrías nuestros amigos escaparon del estrés del trabajo.

Eran las seis en punto y aún quedaba media hora para que empezara la película. Ellos se encontraban delante intentando elegir una película. Ellos discutían, más bien dicho, Hermione y Ginny porqué Ron y Harry se encontraban ahí callados sin decir palabra. Ellos al largo de estos años tratando con ellas, habían aprendido que cuando dos mujeres discuten mejor, lo mejor es estar callado y no decir nada, porqué si abrían la boca eran capaces de descuartizarlos vivos.

"¡Que no! Yo prefiero ver el Documental llamado Historia de un inmigrante... que trata sobre un inmigrante Dowayo que tiene el deseo de reencontrarse con su hermana que vive en Lisboa y que es su única familia con vida... Me han explicado que al final la chica encuentra a su hermana, pero su hermana le dice que le han diagnosticado un cáncer muy avanzado y que solo le queda una semana de vida. – decía Hermione toda emocionada

"Ya te he dicho que prefiero una más normalita... como: Salvaje amor entre espinados Rosales. Que trata de dos personas que se separan de sus respectivas parejas a causa que sus parejas le son infieles. Ella trabaja en un triste Sex Shop de mala muerte y él es un pobre y atractivo cartero. Ellos se conocen en un parque y hay un amor a primera vista. Ellos dos tendrán que superar todo lo que se les oponga en su amor. Ellos dos tendrán que dejar todo y salir de su país, Francia y venir a España por culpa del chulo de Maggie, la protagonista..."- dijo Ginny.

Harry se armó de valor y dijo algo, para parar esta discusión sin importancia.

"Mira si las dos queréis ver películas diferentes. Propongo que Ron vaya a ver la película con Hermione y yo vaya a ver Salvaje amor entre espinados Rosales con Ginny. Así estaréis las dos contentas."- dijo Harry – "y si no estáis de acuerdo todos nos vamos a ver Asesino las doce, que es a que nos apetece ver.

Las dos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ellas dos les encanto que los dos chicos estuvieran dispuestos a ver una película romántica con ellas. Sinceramente, Harry y Ron preferían ver Asesino a las doce, pero por estar viendo una película semi-solos les gustaba más.

Harry y Ron fueron a coger las entradas y Hermione y Ginny se quedaron hablando. Había una gran cola para comprar entradas, por eso se pusieron a la cola y también empezaron a hablar.

"Que monos los dos... s'estan sacrificando por nosotras... Y todo lo hacen por nosotras, para que no discutamos... Me equivocaba, Harry y Ron han madurado, ya nos son como antes que solo pensaban siempre en lo mismo. Y ahora solo piensan en nosotras, en que estemos bien, como unas diosas." – dijo Ginny aún con cara de más enamorada.

"Ahora solo quieren que nuestra vida sea perfecta y solo piden que estemos en sus brazos para protegernos de todo... Nunca hubiera pensado que Ron sería capaz de cambiar. Si hubiera sabido que Ron cambiaría no me hubiera separado de él"

"Tampoco, Hermione, no es que te hallas separado de él. Desde Hogwarts pasas gran parte del año junto a él. Pero es que mi Harry ya hace tiempo que es así, como he podido ser tan tonta y no haberme dado cuenta del pedazo hombre que es."

De mientras Harry y Ron hablaban en la cola.

"Que pasada, ya las tenemos en el bote, me ha encantado lo de separarnos a sido una idea genial... Y ahora deben pensar que somos unos caballeros... ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esta idea? Eres la leche" – dijo Ron todo excitado y contento.

"Ron tienes que entender que soy un crack y esto me sale de dentro" – cuando dijo Harry me sale de dentro los dos amigos se pusieron a reír. – "Tú ya sabes lo que tienes que decirle a Hermione y primero veté acercando y después ataca."

Ya solo quedaban una persona delante de Harry y Ron. Harry miro a Ginny y le hizo una sonrisa cariñosa, que a Ginny sep puso roja. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa

"Harry tranquilo, lo tengo todo controlado, no es necesario que me vayas diciendo lo que tengo de hacer lo tengo muy clarito. Este puede ser un gran día. Harry me puedes volver a dar lo que antes me has ofrecido. Porqué ahora no se si pudiera pasar, pero solo es por si acaso."- Y otra vez se pusieron a reír.

Harry le dio. Y Ron se lo puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón ajustado. Harry y Ron recogieron las entradas y fueron otra vez con ellas. Los cuatro entraron. Ginny cogió a Harry de la mano y Harry no se lo esperaba y se puso rojo. Ron al verlo quiso hacer lo mismo con Hermione pero estaba tan nervioso que si lo hubiera cogido de la mano se hubiera notado que estaba nervioso. Y Ron que tenía una mentalidad carca, y aun pensaba que los hombres no podían estar ni nerviosos ni podían llorar porqué eso a las mujeres no les gustaba.

Solo quedaban diez minutos para que empezara la película y estaban a punto de empezar los anuncios. Todos fueron a la tienda de palomitas, bebidas y golosinas. Harry compro para Ginny y él una cerveza gigante y un pote de palomitas de colores extra grande. En cambio Ron, compro Coca-cola y dos potes medianos de palomitas.

Los dos grupos se separaron y entraron en sus salas. Harry y Ginny en la sala dos y Ron y Hermione en la sala cuatro.

Ron y Hermione entraron en sala, estaba muy vacía solo había algunos cerebritos como Hermione y cinco personas más que no se les podía distinguir bien por la oscuridad de la sala. La sala era muy pequeña, la más pequeña de todo el cine y seguramente los dueños del cine pensaron que esa película no tendría gran audiencia. Las butacas eran de color morado y los focos estaban repartidos por todos los lados. El aire acondicionado estaba al máximo, como es habitual en el cine.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la cuarta fila empezando por el final. Detrás de ellos solo había una mujer de avanzada edad, que iba con su pote de palomitas de colores en la mano. Aproximadamente, hacía unos cinco minutos que los anuncios habían empezado. Hermione y Ron no habían abierto la boca desde que se habían despedido de los otros. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos y sus corazones iban a cien. Toda la sala se encontraba en relativo silencio y solo se oía la mujer de atrás de ellos comiendo las palomitas.

Hermione tiene mucho frío, estaba congelada y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Ella llevaba puesto su abrigo. Y aún seguí teniendo frío. Ron también estaba congelado pero él no temblaba. Ron pensó que Hermione podía tener frío igual que ella. Y mientras estaban viendo un trailer de una película que se estrenaba la semana siguiente, Ron le ofreció el abrigo a Hermione aunque a penas se le entendía. Hermione, al principio le dijo que no pero al insistir un poco Ron acabó aceptando. Ahora Ron se estaba aún más congelando de frío pero prefería que su Mione estuviera lo mejor posible. Ya no tenía tanto frío, pero aún le temblaba todo el cuerpo por los nervios de estar tan cerca de él.

Acaba de empezar la película, y empezaron a comer las palomitas, cada uno sus respectivas. Los estaban rojos de un color rosado en el caso de Hermione y un color rojo anaranjado Ron. Ahí los dos estaban quietitos sin moverse.

Ya había pasado unos diez minutos desde que había empezado la película y aún ninguno de los dos se habían movido ni un pelo. Ron a puras penas seguía la película, estaba más atento que a Hermione no le faltará nada, que de la propia película. Y muchos pensamientos a Ron le pasaban por la cabeza, parecía que en su interior estuviera discutiendo con si mismo.

Pensamientos Ron:

_¿Hermione debe estar bien?... ¿No debe tener frío?... ¿Qué hago? Tengo que hacer algo ¿no?... esto es una oportunidad que no se me volverá a presentar... Y sí... ¿Y sí le pido a Hermione?... Y si me dice que no... ¡Seguro, porqué quería salir con un tonto como yo... Harry me dice que me quiere para que me anime... Ahora que pienso... que debe estar haciendo Harry con mi hermanita... A ver si se está besando con él... egggs!... Lo mato si le mete mano mi hermana!... Ron... Ron... Contrólate, Ginny ya es grande para decidir lo que quiere y que no quiere... pero y si Harry se aprovecha de ella... Lo tengo que impedir... Ron...Ron... Piensa que es mejor que Harry sea su novio que le toque otro hombre... ¿Eso si sí es verdad?... Pero es mi hermana... Ron... Ron... Ron... vuelve al tema que ahora es importante, Hermione... ¿Mira a ver que haces?..._

_¿Y porqué no lo intento y le pido a Herm?... No, No, será mejor que me calle y no haga nada... prefiero no saber nada antes de que me haga calabazas... Pero si me pasa lo mismo que en la película y se me empiezan a morir todos los amigos que tengo... no podría vivir sin arrepentirme de no decirle que la quiero... Si es verdad... ¿Por donde empiezo?... ¿ Le digo ahora o mejor espero a que se acabe la película? ¿La abrazo? ¿Le doy un beso? Me escapó corriendo? ¿Le recito la poesía cursi que le hice a Hermione cuando empezamos a salir? ¿Me calló?... No se que hacer... ¿Dime algo?... ¿Algún signo, alguna señal?... Va Ron... tú puedes... ¿Porqué no pongo la mano detrás suyo y después me empiezo a acercar?..._

_Sí, buena idea Ron ¿Primero te acercas y después rematas? Vamos... Vamos... a que esperas... Ahora no me seas cagado... Que es para hoy chico... Tírate... A la una... a las dos... y a las tres... ¡Eh¡ que he dicho a las tres..._

Hermione tampoco había estado muy atento a la película, si no, al contrario había estado buscando respuestas, que era: Porqué Ron no se había lanzado, si verdaderamente le quería y desde allí ha pasado de creer que Ron odiaba a ella. Que porqué eran tan cortito y también de haber si tiene que ser ella misma quien se tiene lanzar. Al final, mas o menos decidió que si le pide le dirá que si y si no que otro día será. Pero se moría de ganas de decírselo ella, ya no lo veía como un niño inmaduro sin preocupaciones sino que lo veía ahora como un gran mago, trabajador. Y lo que más le sorprendía era que ya no pensaba en eso, sino que era más profundo.

Ron se acercó un poco a Hermione. Ron levanto su mano detrás de la butaca, muy lentamente. Parecía que no estaba seguro de los que hacía, y había momentos que retrocedía un poco la mano, pero volvía adelante. Ya tenía la mano muy cerca del cuello de Hermione. Y cuando estaba a punto, a punto de tocarla. Hermione se giro y cuando Ron lo vio quitó rápidamente la mano. E hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hermione le pregunto si se encontraba bien, que lo encontraba muy raro pero Ron lo negó con la cabeza y Hermione volvió a mirar la película.

Ron, siguió con sus pensamientos, se estaba lamentando que si Hermione no se hubiera girado ya lo habría hecho. El siguió lamentando unos cincuenta minutos desde que Hermione se había girado, es decir, ya hacía una hora desde el principio de la película.

Ron se volvió a concentrar y lo volvió a intentar. Ron volvió a poner la mano detrás de la butaca, más lento que la última vez pero más convencido. Volvía a encontrarse en la distancia que antes Hermione se había girado. Aunque esta vez estaba muy concentrada en la película, al contrario de Ron, que él ya hacía bastante que no sabía por donde iba.

Ron ya se encontraba a menos de 5 centímetros, cuando un sonido estridente se oyó en la sala y Ron aparto la mano rápidamente. E inconsciente Ron cogió su varita del pantalón y busco de donde procedía el grito, mientras iba apuntando con la varita. Ron se dio cuenta que los gritos provenían de la película, porqué la chica se había reencontrado con su hermana. Ron al darse cuenta del error que había cometido, escondió la varita rápidamente. Parecía que nadie lo había visto. El sabía el lío que se hubiera montado si algún muggle hubiera visto su varita, y Ron tendría que despedirse de este noche con Hermione.

Ron estaba cada vez más nervioso. No podía concentrarse en la película estaba todo el tiempo pensando en Hermione. Ron se le pasaban por la cabeza estos pensamientos de confusión:

_Esto no puede ser porqué todo lo malo me pasa a mí... yo que hecho para m'erercerme esto... No puedo abrazar a Hermione porqué el destino dice que no puede ser hoy... porqué no puedo abrazarla sin que pase nada... porqué dos veces que estoy a punto de... esto y... me joden... Soy un desgraciado, con lo cerca que he estado... ¿Porqué no voy sin rodeos y le pido directamente? Porqué si sigue la noche, que no me deja hacer lo que me propongo... será mejor que sea ahora o nunca... Y si lo vuelvo a intentar, no dicen que a la tercera va la vencida... Pos vamos, Ron, tú puedes, saca el valor que tiene un hombre... A la bordaje..._

Ya había pasado diez minutos desde su segundo intento y ya quedaba menos. Ron volvió a levantar la mano detrás de la butaca, se fue acercando y acercando. Ahora ya estaba a un palmo de ella. Ahora solo faltaba un poquito y... El corazón de Ron palpitaba muy fuertemente, parecía que se fuera a salir de su sitio. El estaba desando que Hermione no le apartará la mano. Ron hizo el último paso. Puso la mano detrás de Hermione, ya estaba tocando su suave piel, con olor a narcisos. Ahora Ron tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza y placer de volver a tocar su piel.

Hermione al notar que Ron había hecho el primer paso. Hermione ya podía notar su querido Weasley. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarle y de volver a empezar. Ya volvía a tocar sus manos calientes características de un Weasley.

Hermione sin pensárselo dos veces, se apoyó en ese pelirrojo alocado y a la vez hermoso, que tanto tiempo había esperado. Ron que no se lo esperaba, se pus o aún más loco. Ron pensaba que le iba a coger algo, un ataque al corazón o algo. Sabía que esto no podía estar pasando. Esto era demasiado bonito, como para ser verdad.

Hermione se encontraba muy a gusto con él y Hermione levanto la cabeza y se encontraba a dos palmos de los labios de Ron. Ron se abalanzo a los labios de Hermione. Ron volvió a degustar sus dulces labios. Los dos parecían unos tortolitos, ahí besándose, intentando recuperar los tres años que habían perdido, estando separados. Ahora Ron sabía que no la podía dejar escapar. No volvería a cometer el mismo fallo que había hecho tres años atrás, esta vez no. Ron sabía que este era el momento perfecto, sino se declaraba ahora ya no habría un momento más perfecto.

"Hermione... tú sabes, sabes... que yo... te quiero... y que... siempre, siempre... yo...te querré... ¿Hermione quieres salir conmigo y corregir los errores que cometimos en el pasado?" – balbuceó Ron todo nervioso. Sin que Hermione pudiera responder. Ron se tiro otra vez en sus brazos y la volvió a besar esta vez con mucha más pasión y más sensual. Ya llevaban veinte segundo cuando Hermione le aparto un poco la cara y respondió.

"Claro Ron, te quiero desde el primer día que te vi en los vagones con Harry y con tú rata Scrabbers. Tienes que saber que yo siempre te querré."

Ellos dos se volvieron a besar. Ron estaba superexcitado, estaba en las nubes. El sin perder tiempo se quito la camiseta y en ese momento la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y parecía que se había desmayado.

¡Ron¡!Ron¡¡Ron¡¡Ron¡¡Ron¡ despierta. Te has dormido corre que te perderás el final. No me puedo creer que te hayas dormido, solo que hubieras dicho que no la quería ver lo hubiera aceptado y habría ido sola – dijo Hermione, despertándole de su sueño, un poco erótico.

Ron se encontraba sin camiseta, y él muy sudado y caldeado. Estaba muy excitado y algo estaba de abajo estaba a flor de piel. Ron se encontraba un poco mareado y descolocado, como si te hubieran sacado de tú sueño ideal. Al principio no sabía donde estaba. Ron empezó a deducir que era verdad y que había sido un sueño. Pronto se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño.

"¿Cuánto hace que me he dormido? No hace mucho ¿verdad? No ha pasado nada. ¿Seguro que no te acuerdas de nada?"- dijo Ron desconcertado

"¿A que te refieres con lo que ha pasado y con lo que no me acuerdo? Hace mucho Ron, que te has dormido. A los cinco minutos ya estabas soñando con los angelitos. Y no te he querido despertar, pero cuando he visto que empezabas a sudar, a roncar, y que te estabas quitando la camiseta, me he asustado. Me pregunto una cosa ¿En que estabas soñando para que tuvieras que quitarte la camiseta?"- dijo Hermione más preocupada y desconcertada que Ron.

Ron no sabía que decir, tenía que inventarse algo rápido, porqué no podía decir a Hermione que estaba soñando que ella le besaba y que tenía ganas de eso... Porqué eso si que sería el fin a relación de amistad y no habría ninguna posibilidad de ser algo más

"Tranquila no pasa nada. Lo siento Hermione no quería quedarme dormido. Y no me acuerdo de que iba el sueño... pienso que era algo... de una piscina con agua... y... que hacía mucho calor."- Ron hablaba muy lentamente y haciendo grandes pausas.

Hermione que es muy observadora y conocía muy bien a Ron, se dio cuenta que Ron no había soñado lo que le había dicho y sabía que Ron se acordaba perfectamente del sueño. Ella sabía que ese sueño había sido muy especial y hermoso, pero Hermione se cayó y dejo el tema.

"Si quieres nos vamos Ron, si no te gusta a mí no me importa ¿Nos vamos a comer algún café en algún bar? – dijo Hermione, esperando que Ron pillará la indirecta y se fueran la "Parejita" a tomar algo.

"No, Hermione. Tú quieres ver la película y la verás. Ahora sin rechistar te apoyarás en mí y estarás más cómoda que estas butacas tan duras. Y así estarás más calentitas..."- Ron a notar que aunque esta propuesta quedaba un poco brusca, parecía muy creíble. También al darse cuenta que calentitas había sonado muy mal corrió a rectificar- "... Porqué pareces muy congelada."

"Vale ¿Pero seguro que quieres ver la película?"- Hermione se apoyó en Ron, como en el sueño. Hermione se encontraba muy a gusto a en él.

Hermione empezó a recordar sus momentos junto a Ron, cuando aún estaban saliendo. Ella recordaba las largas tardes que pasaban juntos, estirados en los grandes jardines de Hogwarts, encima la hierba húmeda por el rocío de la mañana. Y olvidando el pasado y el futuro y solo centrados en ellos, en el presente.

Ron se encontraba muy rojo y también muy a gusto. Hermione llevaba un la colonia, que Ron no había olido nunca. Ya no olía a narcisos sino que su olor era más dulce, más agradable. Era un olor muy especial, le parecían pétalos de rosas con un toque de jazmín.

Ahora si que ellos dos parecían unos tortolitos. Ellos estaban como una recién pareja enamorada. Ellos dos estaban fijamente mirando la película, que ahora se acaba de enterar que su hermana le quedaba una semana de vida. Ya se podían empezar a ver los primeros lagrimones por parte del público femenino.

Ron seguía la película pero seguía pensando que si era el momento idóneo para poder entrar en acción, pero esta idea no lo convencía demasiado. Ron llevaba unos minutos pensando, que había tenido una premonición, es decir, había visto el futuro. Él se sentía muy orgulloso por haber saber lo que pasaría, y le gustaba la idea de que Ron había visto él futuro antes que Harry. Evidentemente, Ron siempre había tenido un poco de envidia de su amigo Harry porqué Harry era un héroe mundial, que había afrontado al mal, pero está envidia desaprecia al pensar que Harry había pasado las mayores desgracias, como la muerte sus padres, la de Sirius, vivir con los Dudley, afrontar a Lord.

La película estaba a punto de final y la película iba cuando la hermana estaba a punto de morir. Todo el público estaba muy concentrado en la película. La hermana esta pidiendo a su hermana que no llorase, que tenía mucha vida por delante. Y que no tenía que rendirse, le dio sus últimos consejos. Y la hermana se desvaneció y cayó al suela, su hermana al verlo se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, estaba perdiendo a su hermana que no la había conocido más que una semana.

Hermione llorando a lágrima viva, miró a Ron, y vio una cosa que le sorprendió y le hizo pensar que era muy tierno. Ron tenía los ojos llorosos, en ese momento salió una lágrima. Hermione no se lo podía creer Ron llorando, en una película. Solo lo había visto llorar dos veces en el tiempo que se conocían. La primera vez es cuando cortaron ella y él. Y la segunda fue cuando Harry derrotó a Lord Voldermort y Harry se caía agotado, aunque parecía que se había muerto. Ron se había puesto a llorar, por la muerte de su amigo Harry, se arrodilló y se encontraba impotente. Al rato Harry se movió y Ron siguió llorando ahora de alegría.

Ron al notar que Hermione le estaba mirando, corrió rápidamente a secar sus lágrimas. Ahora estaba pasando mucha vergüenza al ver que Mione lo había visto llorar. Hermione ahora lo veía como una persona aún más tierna y sensible.

Ron al ver que Hermione lo había visto, le susurro –"Ni se te ocurra decírselo a Harry. Esto será un secreto entre tú y yo... Me lo tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie."

Hermione le prometió. Ron pensó que ahora el momento perfecto para dar el último paso, la pedida. Se armó de valor, levanto a Hermione para que se pusiera bien y...

Hermione no entendía porqué la hacía levantar, pero espero a la explicación.

"Her-mi-o-ne... quieres... conmigo...quiero... te salir...cada día...querido...mucho...mucho... siempre?"- balbuceo Ron, aunque no se le entendía nada.

Hermione no sabía lo que le quería decir Ron, solo entendía palabras.

"Pues eso... lo que te quería decir es que te quie..." – volvió a intentar pero la señora de atrás dijo "¡Shhh! Callad no molestéis a la gente que quiere ver el final, que es muy mala educación"

Ron al oír a esa señora, lo primero que deseo es enviarla a freír espárragos. Pero Hermione estaba delante y podía pensar que él era un joven agresivo. El estaba asustado no estaba pasando lo mismo que en la premonición y ahora dudaba si tenía que decírselo o mejor callarse. Ahora todo de dudas le vino a la cabeza. Ahora estaba más nervioso y confuso que en toda la noche. El temor al rechazo le asustaba pero si no lo hacía hoy no habría otro mejor momento. El pensó a la tercera va la vencida, todo no me puede salir mal. El se armó de valor y sin dudarlo, se tiró a la piscina.

Ahora Ron fue por el tercer intento, cogió la mano de Hermione y le dijo rápido y cerrando los ojos.- "Te quiero mucho Hermione, quieres salir conmigo?"

Hermione, sabía quedado a cuadros, sabía que podía pasar pero no estaba preparada para esta pregunta. Se sentía emocionada y contenta; ella respondió rápidamente y sin pensarlo que...


	8. El amor nace en casa y una loca noche 2n...

Hola, aquí esta la segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Este capítulo hay de todoy es perfecto para la gente más romántica y tambien para la gente que le gusta las discusiones... entre... os encantará.

Este fic lo quería poner mañana por el dái de lso neamorados pero no me he podido aguantar. Al final de este capítulo es explicaré muchas cosas nuevas,y daré explicaciones.

Os pidó perdon por lo que pasará en todo el capítulo.

**Capítulo 8: El amor nace en casa y una noche loca (segunda parte):**

Hermione, sabía quedado a cuadros, sabía que podía pasar pero no estaba preparada para esta pregunta. Se sentía emocionada y contenta; ella respondió rápidamente y sin pensarlo. Dijo: No.

A Ron se le había partido el corazón en dos, sus pocas esperanzas se esfumaron. Ron tenía los ojos llorosos. Su interior se encontraba completamente congelado. Se sentía abandonado, vacío, se encontraba sin ganas ni fuerzas de seguir viviendo. Ahora su vida no tenía sentido. Sin Hermione en su vida, no había luz, solo oscuridad y tristeza, que expresaba su ánimo en estos momentos. Ron no se esperaba está respuesta, porqué le habían repetido tantas veces que Hermione aceptaría, que al final se lo acabó creyendo. Ron ya no podía aguantar más y se levantó y se fue corriendo. Ron rompió a llorar, sus lágrimas caían como una gran cascada.

Hermione no sabía que había dicho, si ella quería decirle que sí. Si estaba deseando decirle que sí. Hermione rápidamente fue a rectificar pero Ron ya había salido corriendo. Ahora Hermione no sabía que había pasado, no entendía que hubiera salido de su boca una respuesta tan horrible. Hermione deseaba ir detrás de él y aclararlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que era lo mejor, que lo tenía que dejar que se fuera. Hermione estaba muy confusa. Parecía que Hermione tuviera miedo a que volviera a pasar Hermione se sentía muy mal por Ron, pensaba que tenía que aclararse y mañana decirle lo que me había pasado.

Hermione se estuvo comiendo el coco unos veinte minutos más, hasta que la película termino. Al acabar los créditos Hermione salió de la sala, y miró si Ron aún estaba allí. Pero no había rastro de Ron. ¿Qué debería estar haciendo en este momento?

Ginny y Harry acaban de entrar en su sala. La sala era rectangular y era bastante más grande que la de Hermione y Ron. Estaba más iluminada, y las butacas eran de diferente color, de color verde. La sala hacía bajada, habían dos escaleras que bajaban hacía las primeras butacas.

La sala estaba a rebosar, aún quedaban algunas butacas libres. Pero se notaba que era una noche d'estreno. El ambiente estaba animado, aún no habían ni empezado los anuncios y la gente ya estaba a punto del ataque al corazón por la emoción, nervios y excitación.

Ginny y Hermione se iban a sentar cuando se abrió de la puerta. Habían entrado dos personas, un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, de la edad de Harry. Era el repelente Draco Malfoy y su arrogante mujer, Pansy. Ellos se dieron cuenta de que Harry estaba en la sala. E iban en dirección a ellos dos. Cuando los cuatro estaban a poca distancia. Que estaban a una distancia que ya se podían tocar, los pareja se paró en secó. Y miraron a Harry y a Ginny con asco y rabia, y a la vez con seguridad y serenidad.

"Has traído a tú novia de segunda mano al cine. La has invitado tú ¿no? Porqué ella no tiene dinero, se arruinaría... hay perdón, ella es la ruina"- escupió Malfoy con desdén –"¡Qué romántico!"- Pansy dejó ir una sonrisa burlona y abrazó a Malfoy.

"¡Vete a la mierda¡Hijo de perros!"- le repuso Harry ofensivamente.- "Hay lo siento... que esta muerto..."- dijo Harry con sarcasmo. Ginny a la vez, soltó una risita falsa por el comentario. Malfoy ahogó un grito y sacó su varita con gran velocidad.

"Ay, que pena me haces crío consentido. Solo saber arreglar las cosas con la magia, es muy penoso y pobre ¿No crees?"- dijo Harry controlando la situación, y tratando a Malfoy como un niño. Malfoy cada vez se subía más por las paredes, se le veía que le habían sacado de sus casillas. Malfoy cada vez estaba más furioso y se le veía que se encontraba a punto de explotar.

Ginny al dar se cuenta, de lo rastrero que era Malfoy- "Harry, ignóralo. No hay nada que hacer, es un consentido de papa... otra vez lo siento... lo era" – Suplicó Ginny con los ojos miedosos y a la vez llenos de ira, por el miedo a que Harry fuera dañado por algún conjuro de Malfoy. Ginny se dio cuenta que al decir... lo era... había metido más leña en el fuego al asunto.

"�¿Cómo osas meterte con mi padre- sollozó gritando con los ojos llorosos –"Cru..."

¡NO-gritó rápidamente Pansy-"te encerrarían en Azkaban.

"¡Pero... habría cumplido el gran deseo de mi vida, matarlo...!"- gritó Malfoy fuertemente a Pansy. Aunque Malfoy escondió la varita.

"Tú padre murió como el miserable mortífago que era" – le insultó Harry haciendo que se levantará del suelo unos cinco centímetros.

"Y tú padrino murió como un PERRO!...- Exclamó llorando descontroladamente- "Nunca has pensado las muertes que has causado... Sirius, Céderic, tus asquerosos padres. Sí, tus padres, que si no fuera porqué el señor de las fuerzas del mal se enterrara que habías nacido tú y que la profecía decía que tú lo derrotarías, no hubieran muerto. Y si quieres sigo la lista ¿Sigo? Pienso que son muchos, que murieron por tu culpa. Tú eres lo peor que ha existido." – siguió, y fue controlando su llanto a la vez que iba hablando.

Harry bajó la cabeza y recapacito, y pensó que Malfoy tenía razón que todo era por su culpa. Y empezó a lamentarse por toda la gente que había matado el sin querer. Ginny al ver que Harry, se lo había creído lo que no era cierto, le gritó: "Harry tú no tienes la culpa de nada, piensa que todo paso por salvar el mundo, si n hubieras nacido no estaríamos vivos. Tú no eres un asesino, eres el salvador!"

"Es verdad. Sabes que Malfoy, YO, he matado a tu señor, a ese asquerosos y putrefacto mago que tú servías. Y tú no me puedes matar... Nadie me puede matar... Así que ni lo intentes"- dijo con tono de superior, que a Malfoy le sentó como un tiro este afán de superioridad.

"No estés tan seguro, ya lo verás"- dijo fríamente –"Nos vamos!"- le dijo faltando el respeto a Pansy.

La pareja se fue retirando y cuando ya estaban a una cierta distancia, se giró Malfoy y le gritó: "Recuerda lo que te he dicho". Al acabar se fueron por la puerta de la sala.

"Cálmate, cariño"- le susurro Ginny al oído a Harry – "Venga, ya paso. Cálmate"

A pesar de todo el jaleo que había sucedido, y del gran ambiente en la sala, no parecía que nadie los hubiera visto. Los dos amigos se sentaron. Y intentaron, volver a seguir disfrutando de la noche. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes que empezara la película. Acababan de empezar los anuncios. Y los dos tortolitos no habían abierto la boca. Harry estaba muy pensativo, había dejado la noche y ahora solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho Malfoy. Él se empezó a preocupar, no entendía lo que Malfoy le había querido decir. Esto le intrigaba, y a la vez se producía un temor. En cambio, Ginny temía que su Harry lo matarán, que le hicieran daño. Esa posibilidad le congelaba el corazón.

Ya había pasado unos cinco minutos de anuncios y todo estaba a punto de empezar. En ese momento se abrió la puerta eran otra vez los dos enemigos numero uno de Harry, Malfoy y Pansy. Solo quedaban unas cuatro butacas, unas al lado de Harry y Ginny y las otras cinco filas más adelante que Harry y Ginny. Evidentemente, Ellos dos se fueron hacía las butacas, más lejos de donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny. Ellos dos caminaban a paso firme hacía sus butacas. Ellos cuando pasaron al lado de los amigos se miraron con unas caras de rabia y de ganas de pelearse inmensas. Ese contacto visual, fue haciéndose interminable. Aunque no hubo anda más que esas miradas asesinas.

Acababa de empezar la película y todo el mundo estaba callado, excepto algunos cuchicheos que se oían de fondo. Harry dejó la preocupación por el comentario de Malfoy y se centro en la esperada película. Y no esperada por la película, sino... Ya sabéis, el transcurso y el después. Ginny, estaba más concentrada en la película que en Harry, aunque no le paraba de latir a gran velocidad su dulce corazón.

Harry no tenía tantas dudas en lanzarse y declararse como las que estaba teniendo Ron en la otra sala. Aunque no las tenía todas. Él sabía que si no se lanzaba pronto, menos posibilidades tendría, que la respuesta fuera a su favor. Él no entendía porqué, no podía decirle lo que sentía, si era lo que más había deseado en todos estos años. Eran todos esos sueños de adolescente que había soñado con ella en esta misma situación, pero con su película preferida, "Asesino en Backstreet". Para Harry le parecía que hubiera un cristal entre Ginny y él que le impedía acercarse y besarla. Eso era una imaginación producida por el temor al rechazo. Harry no podía esperar más, tenía que superar sus temores y lanzarse. Harry ni se lo pensó dos veces, no podía estar aquí con ella sin decirle lo que sentía.

"Ginny..."- le susurró Harry decidido. Ginny se giró y sabía que podía ser lo que ella había pedido, que era estar en los brazos de Harry.

Harry sacó la varita y empezó hacer unos movimientos en el aire, y comenzó a escribir con un color rosa brillante, y todo de chispas que hacía que quedara mucho más romántico. Él estaba escribiendo: I LOVE YOU. Cuando acabo de escribir aparecieron unos corazones rojos al lado.

Ginny se había quedado de piedra, no se esperaba que Harry le dijera eso de esta forma. Y la dejó impresionada. Ginny se sentía muy emocionada y feliz, era un momento muy esperado por los dos.

Harry al ver que ya había leído el mensaje, tocó las letras con la punta de la varita y desapareció y apreció otra frase, que era: "Yo te quiero desde el primer día que apareciste en mi vida". Esto hizo que a la pelirroja se le pusiera la cara del mismo color que su pelo.

A Harry le latía el corazón a mil por hora y le parecía que lo que había hecho era muy cursi. Harry volvió a hacer un movimiento de varita y volvieron a desaparecer las letras. El joven con los ojos grandes y esmeralda, volvió hacer otro movimiento de varita. Y apareció una preciosa cajita, con los colores de Gryffindor.

Ginny cada vez se la veía más sorprendida por Harry. Ginny no se lo podía creer, no sabía lo que podía ser esta cajita. Con los nervios a flor de piel, deshizo el lazó rojo de la cajita y empezó a abrirla. La abrió, sus ojos no podían creerse lo que estaban viendo, era una cosa maravillo y reluciente aunque estaba en la profunda oscuridad de la sala. Ginny le empezaron a caer las lágrimas de la emoción.

Era una maravillosa pulsera de plata de ley, que le debía haber costado una fortuna. Ginny, la cogió la inspeccionó, y dio la vuelta a una chapita donde ponía el nombre de Harry. En el reverso había una fecha, era la fecha de hoy.

A Ginny le caían las lágrimas a chorro, parecía una cascada. Harry, tenía los ojos llorosos, al ver que Ginny estaba emocionada. Ginny sin contestarle, miró a Harry y se abalanzo hacía sus tiernos labios. Sus labios estaban en contacto, ese momento que habían estado esperado desde hace tanto tiempo. Parecía que salían chispas de ese tierno y emocionante beso. Ellos notaban esas rosquillitas que tanto tiempo habían añorado.

Sus labios se separaron y los dos se abrazaron fuertemente. Ese abrazó, que les había dado tanta seguridad en esos tiempos de adolescencia. Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada. Su abrazo al final se rompió y Harry arremango la camiseta, y Ginny pudo ver que Harry también tenía una pulsera exactamente igual a la que Harry le había regalado, con la diferencia que en lugar de poner en el verso Harry ponía Ginny. Estas pulseras eran un símbolo de su amor. Cada uno llevaba el nombre de la persona al cual querían.

Los dos se volvieron a dar un beso apasionado, que emocionaba y alegraba a cualquiera. Ginny se apoyó en Harry, y empezaron a centrarse en la película. Ya había pasado más de media hora que había empezado la película, pero a Harry y a Ginny no les había parecía que hubiera pasado ni cinco minutos.

Al parecer no había parecía que nadie hubiera visto nada de lo ocurrido. Seguían viendo animadamente la película. Esta pareja había apartado todos sus problemas y ahora solo se centraban en complacer al otro.

Esa pareja de tortolitos veían la película Ginny apoyado a Harry y se daban dando piquitos de tanto en tanto.

No pasó nada de especial en una hora y cuarto, menos que Malfoy se había dormido en la butaca y que la pareja de la película estaban pasándolas muy mal con los impedimentos que estaban aparecieron en la relación entre el atractivo cartero y la bailarina del Sex Shop.

Harry empezaba a tener ganas de ir al lavabo, sus ganas eran inmensas, parecían que los nervios habían desaparecido en forma de...

Habían pasado diez minutos y las ganas de ir al lavabo de Harry se habían multiplicado por cuatro. Ya no podía aguantar más su vejiga estaba a punto de explotar. Harry se disculpó con Ginny por tener que dejarla unos minutos para ir al lavabo.

Harry se fue corriendo salió de la sala. Fuera de las salas no había mucha tranquilidad, todas la gente estaban en sus respectivas salas y solo había un par de personas que parecía que venían del lavabo.

Harry, subió al piso de arriba, donde estaba el lavabo. Harry acababa de entrar en el lavabo de caballeros, que tampoco había nadie. Harry se quedó muy descansado después de... Se sentía libre. Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Harry había salido de la sala para ir al lavabo. Harry bajo las escaleras y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando. Cuando de repente tropezó con una persona llorando a cantaros.

Ginny se estaba preocupando hacía más de diez minutos que Harry había ido al lavabo, y ya no podía apuntar más y fue a buscar a su novio. Ella estaba muy preocupada por su tardanza. Hasta se había imaginado lo peor, que en esos momentos era que se hubiera ido con otra, o que se había encontrado a uno de la mafia mágica y que lo habían aniquilado.

Cuando Ginny salió vio a Harry que estaba reteniendo a alguien. Ginny no era capaz de ver quien era, solo veía el pelo pelirrojo, como él suyo. Y algo en su interior, le decía que era una mujer. Ginny se empezó a creer lo que su intuición le decía. Y aparecieron unos primeros celos. Ella no se podía creer que solo llevaban unos minutos celos y ya Harry le estaba pegando el salto con otra.

Ginny notó que Harry esta inspeccionando la zona y intuitivamente se escondió detrás de una columna y se quedó mirando la situación. No entendía que Harry fuera de esas personas. Aunque sabía que esto fue lo que hizo que cortaran ellos dos en séptimo. Harry le hizo estuvo viendo a escondida con Xo, mientras estaba con Ginny.

Ginny tenía unas ganas de salir su escondite, ir hacía ellos, pegarle una ostia y cantarle las cuarenta. Pero prefería mejor esperar a que tuviera pruebas o esperar a que se despidieran y que Harry volviera ha actuar delante mío.

Veía que la pelirroja se resistía y que se quería escapar de las garras de Harry. Ginny no se lo podía creer, no era solo que la estaba metiéndole los cuernos sino que era aún peor; Harry estaba reteniendo a esa pobre chica contra su voluntad. Ginny había descubierto que Harry era un obseso, un violador y un déspota. No se podía creer que había podido haber pasado tantos momentos con un obseso, solo la idea de pensarlo le daba asco.

Esto Ginny no lo podía aguantar, tenía que hacer algo. Pero no podía hacer nada, porque si actuaba la podría coger a ella también.

Ginny había dejado de mirar a Harry y a la pelirroja, cuando volvió a mirar, la chica ya no esta y vio que Harry iba en dirección a su sala.

Mientras Ginny espiaba pasó esto:

Ron lloraba a cantaros y estaba saliendo por la puerta de la sala del cine cuando se tropezó con un joven con los ojos de color esmeralda y con pelo el pelo azabache.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, aunque ninguno de los dos se hizo nada. Rápidamente Harry desde el suelo miró a su amigo pelirrojo, pero ya se había levantado y estaba caminando en dirección a la salida del cine.

Harry siguió hacía a él y le paró el paso. Pero Ron no lo miraba tenía la mano tapando su cara, intentado esconder algo que no había forma de esconder, el llanto por el rechazo y su sensación de abandono y dolor. Harry lo paraba, pero Ron intentaba escapar de las manos de Harry y de su interrogatorio. Ahora lo único que deseaba Ron en este momento era estar solo, sin nadie que le estuviera recordando un mal recuerdo. Son es recuerdos que nadie quiere revivir y que Harry había vivido muchas veces, pero en esos momentos lo estaba sufriendo Ron.

Harry intento que Ron hablará pero era inútil, sabía que en esos momentos quería estar solo. Harry no estaba del todo seguro de lo que lo pasaba, pero pensaba que era lago relacionado de Hermione.

Harry notaba algo fuera de lo normal, parecía que alguien lo observaba, pero echo un vistazo por toda la sala, pero no parecía nadie sospechoso. Y volví al tema central, Ron.

"Ron...Ron... Escúchame... ¿que ha pasado¿Por qué te vas? Y Hermione¿Por qué la dejas sola? Y nuestro plan¿Aun no le has pedido eso? Te ha dicho que sí ¿no?"- Grito Harry desesperado porqué Ron no le hacía caso. Harry se compadecía de él. Cuando Harry dijo Si le había dicho sí, Hermione. Ron se puso a llorar más fuertemente. Y Harry se apresuró a decir, pero Ron se le adelanto.

"Sí, me ha dicho que no y lo dijo muy segura. ¿Ya estas contento? Ya me puedes dejar en paz"- dijo ya arto de ese interrogatorio. Ron pudo esquivar a Harry y Ron aprovecho y empezó a correr hacía la puerta.

Harry no hizo nada, era inútil hacer algo. Eso lo tenía que solucionar solo. Harry vio como Ron desaparecía en la salida del cine. Harry quería hacer algo para ayudar a su pelirrojo preferido, pero no podía hacer nada.

Harry estaba preocupado por Ginny, porqué sabía que ella se estaría inventando una película del porqué había tardado tanto en volver.

Harry iba hacía su sala, cuando salió detrás de una columna Ginny, con una cara de mala leche que hacía miedo solo verla. Harry tenía miedo solo había visto a Ginny tan enfadada desde... el día que cortamos...

Sin que Harry pudiera decir nada Ginny saltó: "¿Que hacías con esa? Tanto tiempo has tardado en pegármela con otra"- Harry no entendía nada, de quien hablaba- "Es que no me encuentras atractiva, que tengas que buscar otra pelirroja para que te la levante¿o que?... Yo pensaba que habías cambiado Harry, pensaba que lo de Xo fue un desliz, pero ya veo que no... Solo te pido una cosa si no me quieres d'acuerdo, pero no me vengas a buscar para hacerme más daño... Olvídame Harry"

Ginny se puso llorar como una magdalena, y se fue corriendo. Aunque cuando había corrido unos metros se tropezó por culpa de los tacones. Y se cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Harry salió corriendo detrás de ella, y cuando vio que Ginny se había caído se apresuro a cogerla, pero no llegó a tiempo. Ginny no se había quedado inconsciente, se levantó. Solo estaba a punto de salirle un gran moratón en la cocorota.

Ginny seguía llorando ahora por dos cosas.

"Ginny... yo no he hecho nada... no he estado con ninguna mujer, era Ron... Que estaba llorando, porqué me parece que Hermione le ha dicho que no quería tener una relación con él... Y por eso lloraba... pero, yo no lo entiendo porqué parecía que Hermione aún lo quería..."

"Te podría buscar alguna excusa más buena, obseso. He visto como la retenías y la forzabas. Y a más Ron está con Hermione juntos en el cine viendo tranquilamente la película... porqué lo de decir que le ha dicho que no... No se lo cree nadie... Hermione siempre me ha dicho que lo quiere"- dijo indignada porqué su novio aún no había aceptado que estaba con otra.

"Ginny... Ginny... ¿Tú, me crees capaz de irme con otra?... perdón... ¿Ahora que he cambiado, me crees capaz de irme con otra?... Y si no te crees lo de Ron, confírmalo por tú misma... mira en la sala haber si encuentras a Ron. Yo tampoco entiendo porqué le ha dicho que no..."

"Pos claro, que lo voy a mirar..."

Ginny abrió un poco la puerta, lo mínimo para que se pudiera hacer un vistazo. Hizo un vistazo. Todo el mundo estaba mirando fijamente la película. No veía ni a Hermione, ni a Ron... Hermione era muy difícil que la viera porqué con la oscuridad el color de su pelo no se diferenciaba, pero el de Ron no lo veía y el suyo si que aunque estuviera oscuro lo hubiera visto.

Ginny cerró la puerta y se creyó a Harry, y Ginny pidió perdón, por no haberlo creído. Harry se hizo un poco el duro y le dijo que no le tenía confianza en él. Pero Ginny le recordó lo de Xo y los se quedaron en paz.

Gintny y Harry se dieron un beso de disculpas mutuas, que les hizo recordar su primera discusión que tubieron cuando estubieron saliendo en sexto y septimo. Y Los dos cogidos de la mano se fueron del cine, antes de que acabara la película. Y se fueron a tomar algo en un bar cerca del cine...

-Continuará.-

Ya se que este capítulo me puede caer muchas críticas. Se k kereis que Hermione y Ron acaben juntos pero no les puedo poner las cosas tan fáciles. Tiene que haber disgustos para que llegué el día.

Lo que le pasó a Hermione para que dijiera k no esporqué se bloqueo. Y le salió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, porqué le recordó porqué cortaron.

Os ha gustado la discusión entre Malfoy Harry, y sus novias respectivas. Me costó pero gracias a la ayuda de mi Pedro k me hizo como tení que ir o algun insulto por ahí, me izo coger el hilo y pude escribir. Esto a sido lo que me ha costado mas en todo el fic.

En el siguiente chap será una pasada, sera triste y a la vez feliz. ... Continuará

Espero rewiers. Para dudas, críticas, piropos lo que sea.

Si kereis hablar conmigo en privado podeís enviar mensajes a mi cuenta 


	9. Cartas & más cartas, y dolorosa despedid...

Éste fic es al parecer el más extenso, pero tambien es el que he tardado más en escribir. Ya me huibera gustado escribir uno cada semana, pero es que se me empieza alargar el capítulo y hay un punto que no lo puedes impedir que se te haga largo.

Este capítulo a mi parecer es bastante emotivo, y no como el anteriorque era romántico en parte, sino que este es un poco triste... porqué será... se habrá muerto alguien muy querido... cogieron una borachera y cuando volvían les atropello un autobús. Esto lo sabréis cuando lo acabéis.

Tengo que decir algunas cosas antes de que podais leer.

**Aida:** Gracias por tus rewiers, aquí tienes este nuevo capítulo que estaba esperando, pero que pienso que estas exagerando mucho con lo que eres una adicta.

**Sakumino o Guerre:** Que te voy a decir a ti, que muchas gracias, a ti. Yo te explico mis avances en clase, así que no se k decirte. Una cosa, no dejes de leer el fic. Que me me enfado :(, jeje.

**Juliet:** O mi querida, julia. Te quiero mucho, y se k no lo estas pasando muy bien después de la operación pero espero k esto te alegre el día.

Mira, este capítulo, no es para nadie k es demasiado triste, para ser de alguien.

Espero que os guste el chap. Así que solo os tengo k decir que en los próximos capítulos dejare un poco de banda el romance y me centrare la acción. Porqué ya hace 4 capítulo que no para de hablar de amor. O cinco son tanto k ni me acuerdo.

En este capítulo es superado las 65 paginas, cuando empecé a escribir pensaba que no llegaría ni a las diez. ejeje

**Capítulo 9: Cartas & más Cartas, y dolorosa despedidas:**

Aquella noche, no hubo nadie que pudiera coger el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones lamentándose o disfrutando con su pareja.

Por la mañana, Hermione se levantó muy temprano pero parecía que aún no se había levantado nadie. Hermione se encontraba a parte de triste se encontraba rara, porqué se había quedado dormida con ropa pero no recordaba haberse tapado con una manta naranja y roja. Primero Hermione no reaccionó, pero al minuto se convenció que ella no había cogido la manta y que esa manta no era suya. Acaba de caer, esta era la manta preferida de Ron, con sus colores preferidos. No entendía como había podido ser tan tonta de no haberse dado cuenta antes.

En los pies de la cama de Hermione, había una carta. Hermione la cogió, primero echó un vistazo y ponía delante de la carta: Para Hermione. No tenía remitente, pero su corazón le decía que podía ser de Ron. Ella la abrió, y la leyó. Y la carta decía:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Esta noche llena de tristeza y ausencia, donde tú no estas a mí lado, me he decidido a escribirte. Yo te quiero tanto que sería capaz de morir por ti. Mi amor no tiene límite, ni frontera, solo tiene deseos de estar a tu lado. Yo pensaba que tú sentías lo mismo por mí que yo por ti, pero ya veo que no, aunque esto ya no tiene importante. Solo que tú seas feliz yo tendré fuerzas para seguir viviendo._

_Tú sabes muy bien, que todos los poetas famosos han creado sus mejores obras, cuando se encontraban tristes y solos y que escribían sobre su amada. Y yo me encontraba en mí habitación, lamentándome, cuando la inspiración ha brotado por mis venas. Mi mano iba sola, y escribía lo que mi corazón sentía hacía a ti. Esto son unos versos cortos que escrito con todo mi amor y que perdurarán para siempre. Si no son en tu corazón, perdurará en el recuerdo de alguien que te ha querido mucho y te querrá para siempre. Se que los versos muy cursis y mal cuidados, pero esta echó con toda mi alma._

_Hermione guapetona,_

_Eres una ladrona._

_Me robaste el corazón,_

_Y te quiero un montón._

_Tan bella y tan hermosa,_

_Tan suave y cariñosa._

_No sé que me ha pasado,_

_Que he quedado locamente enamorado._

_Te quiero mucho Hermione,_

_Y te llevo mi corazón._

_Yo quisiera besarte,_

_Sin dejar de abrazarte._

_Contigo cada día he soñado,_

_Estando en un sueño encantado._

_Estoy totalmente hechizado,_

_Y quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado._

_  
En Hosmeade me enamoré,_

_Y ese día pensé:_

_Que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado,_

_Que solo quiero estar a tu lado._

_Simplemente sentado,_

_Siempre en ti apoyado._

_Bajo la luz de la luna,_

_En una velada hasta la una._

_Contigo quiero estar,_

_A solas en la orilla del mar._

_Mirando las estrellas,_

_Aunque no son tan bellas._

_Junto a ti Hermione,_

_En mi camino no hay espina._

_Un camino llano,_

_Para que vayamos de la mano._

_¿Te ha gustado? Espero que sí. Para terminar te quiero decir que no te sientas mal por lo que me dijiste, porqué si tú no me quieres no es tú culpa. Y también que si algún día cambias de idea y me llegas quieres, quiero que sepas que yo siempre te estaré esperando hasta el fin de mis días. _

_Ronnie_

Hermione no sé lo creía. Ron el joven que parecía que era más, más, inmaduro había escrito un poesía para ella. Aunque ella había encontrado alguna falta en la carta, y había algunos versos que no rimaba, Ron la había escrito para ella. A Hermione lo que más le había gustado de la poesía no fue el significado sino el hecho que por ella había escrito una poesía.

Su corazón le volvía a latir a la misma velocidad que en el cine. Ella se encontraba feliz, ahora era el momento, el destino le había dado una segunda oportunidad para que pudiera arreglar lo que paso en el cine. Ella emociona saltó de la cama, salió de la habitación y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ron y...

No había nadie, solo había cuatro cartas. Primero Hermione pensó que se había levantado muy temprano y había salido a dar una vuelta. Después se fijó en la habitación, había quitado todos sus posters de sus cantantes favoritos, de los jugadores más celebres de Quiddich y grandes magos de la historia. También no había desorden de ropa, no había papeles tirados al suelo. Hermione abrió el armario no estaba su ropa, estaba todo vacío.

Hermione se le pusieron los ojos llorosos, aún no había derramado ninguna lágrima. Ella abatida se sentó en la cama, cogió una carta donde ponía "para Hermione". Y la abrió:

_Hola, otra vez Hermione:_

_Está carta será más profunda y más triste a mi vista, aunque sé a que para ti será un alivio. Seguramente estarás leyendo sola esta carta, y sentada en mi cama. También verás que no hay nada ya, porqué he decidido irme de esta casa. Yo pensaba que podría vivir en esta casa contigo sin problemas, pero no he podido aguantar ni una noche debajo el mismo techo. Es demasiado para mí. Sé perfectamente, que será un gran alivio que no vuelvas a ver a este pringado que te pidió una segunda oportunidad. Pero te pido por favor, que lo olvides, porqué ya me arrepiento bastante de habértelo pedido._

_Estás paredes han sido muy importante en este corto tiempo que hemos pasado aquí. Serán difíciles dejarlas atrás. Aunque lo que más me cuesta de todo, no es Harry, ni mi hermanita, ni Neville, eres tú. Esta noche esta opción me horripilaba, pero al largo de la noche he visto que era lo mejor para los dos. Me tenía que haber ido ya hace tres años, cuando cortamos, porqué todo lo que pasa es por culpa de ese día. Ya sé que te he pedido perdón muchas veces, pero lo vuelvo ser hasta que llegué el día en que me perdonaré a mí mismo por lo que te hice. Piensa que yo ya no te molestaré más, y tú podrás rehacer tú vida con un hombre que te quiera tanto como yo y que te cuide mejor de lo que lo hice, aunque no es muy difícil hacerlo mejor. Se me hace una montaña pensar que no te volveré a ver, porqué tú eres el amor de mi vida, que aunque estemos a gran distancia seguirá así eternamente. Tú has sido mi primer amor verdadero, y es el único, porqué la otra chica con quien estuve fue para olvidarte._

_Tengo que irme, a un lugar muy lejos de aquí, donde poder ocultar mis sentimientos y allí compadecerme de todo el daño que te he hecho. Nosotros hemos pasado todo tipo de momentos juntos. Y hemos combatido contra todo lo que se nos ha puesto por delante, pero ahora lo tendrás que hacer por tú cuenta y lo harás mucho mejor. _

_Entre lágrimas y melancolía, me despido de la persona que ha significado más en todo el mundo. En estos momentos yo ya estaré a gran distancia. Solo te pido un favor no me busques, me gustaría estar solo._

_Ronald Weasley_

Las lágrimas que desprendía Hermione, se deslizaban en por su cara y mojaban la carta de Ron, que empezaba a estar empapada. Hermione, si hacer nada se estiró en la cama de Ron, abrazó a la almohada de Ron.

Muchos momentos felices se vinieron a la cabeza, como el primer día que se encontraron en el tren; el día en que Hermione se despertó de su petrificación y vio a Ron preocupado por ella; el día que le pidió para ir al baile y ya iba con Krum; el baile; cuando Ron le pidió la mano; su primera discusión; su primer beso; el anillo que le regalo por su cumpleaños; y acabó el cine. Aunque también le pasaron por la cabeza momentos tristes y horribles como el señor de las fuerzas del mal; la muerte de muchos mortífagos; el día que cortó con Ron; el momento que Hermione le dijo que no a Ron, bloqueada.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y Ron no podía dormir. Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar, tenía el lagrimal muy flojo y era un goteo constante. Ron estaba estirado en la cama, cabeza arriba y pensaba en Hermione. Él se le repetía el momento en que Hermione le decía que no. Sinceramente Ron estaba muy seguro que le diría que si, por culpa de Harry y Ginny, que le llenaron la cabeza de falsas contestaciones. Y cuando Hermione le dijo que no, se sintió fatal.

Ya eran las tres y Ron seguía sin dormir, y ya estaba perdiendo los nervios. De repente a Ron se le vino a la cabeza una frase: "Hermione guapetona, eres una ladrona, me robaste el corazón y te quiero un montón". Ron pensaba que acaba de pensar una cursilada, pero rimaba. Y empezaron a salir rimas, como "Hermione te quiero un huevón, porqué estas como un camión", aunque esta no le gusto, le parecía demasiado grosero. Él no aguanto más cogió un bolígrafo y un papel que había en el suelo y empezó a escribir ideas, hi ha intentarlas mejorar. Al final tenía muchísimos versos e estrofas, y también muchísimos tachones de versos que no le acababan de sonar bien. Ron lo pasó a limpió y le escribió un párrafo de texto. Él lo metió en una sobre, y abrió la puerta y la fue a dejar bajo la puerta.

Pero cuando iba a dejar, le entró la curiosidad de saber si Hermione estaba dormida o estaba aún despierta. La abrió miro si estaba abierta, y vio Hermione vestida. Ron ya puestos fue a poner la carta debajo de los pies de Hermione pero...

"Achus"- estornudo Hermione

Ron pensó que tendría frío y fue a buscar la mata preferida de Ron. La puso por encima de ella y dejó a la carta. Ron se la quedó mirando unos minutos, y pensó que no se podrían olvidar mutuamente si uno no se iba. Y Ron, decidido fue a hacer las maletas y a vaciar los armarios. Ya lo tenía todo preparado. Este trabajo le duró toda una hora.

Fue a ver, no sabía si era por mucho tiempo o por última vez a sus amigos. Primero fue a ver a sus hermanos Fred y George, pero no había nadie, deducía que estaban con unas gemelas que habían conocido a ese par en una discoteca la semana pasada. Después fue a Luna, que le había cogido mucho cariño porqué era amiga de Ginny. Después fue a la habitación de Neville que se oía a Lombotton roncar. Neville era uno de esos amigos que tenías para lo que fuera pero que no era una amistad que estuvieran juntos la mayoría de horas. Ron se despidió de Neville con una mirada.

Solo le quedaban tres últimas habitaciones, la de Harry, la de Ginny y la de su querida Hermione. Primero entró a la habitación de Harry. Cuando entró no se lo creía, estaba Harry y Ginny juntos, durmiendo. Ron se frotó los ojos, para haber s era un espejismo, pero no lo era. Una rabia le empezó a subir por el cuerpo. Ron no se podía imaginar lo que podían haber hecho antes. Ron quería matar a Harry que no se podía creer lo que había hecho con su hermana.

A poco a poco Ron se fue calmando y se despidió de ellos dos, que ahora eran parea. Ahora solo ole quedaba volver a ver a Hermione. Entró en su habitación se acercó a ella y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla. Una lágrima le volvió a caer en por su mejilla.

Ahora Ron estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando, pensó que les tendría que escribir una carta, para despedirse. Eso es lo que hizo. Escribió una para Harry, una para Hermione, una para Ginny y una para toda la familia. Esto lo retardó una medía hora más.

Ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana, cuando Ron por segunda vez se disponía desaparecer. Ron fue a la entrada a coger su abrigo, cuando se oyó que se abría la puerta. Ron rápidamente sacó la varita y se dispuso a dejar inconsciente a los ladrones.

Él se apareció en la entrada y... cuando iba a pronunciar el hechizo vio que eran Fred y George, que llegaban a estas horas. Ellos venían de escondidas, pero se habían quedado petrificados al ver a Ron con la varita en la mano. Ron también se había quedado igual de sorprendido.

"Que ¿otra vez con las gemelas? Es que no paráis. Espero que estas sean las definitivas, porqué si no he perdido la cuenta está es la séptima en dos meses. Todo un record. "- dijo en voz baja Ron a sus hermanos.

"Si con la gemelas, Liza y Georgina. Pero es que cuando la noche va bien, va bien. Tú ya nos entiendes, Ron" – dijo Fred soltando una leve risita.

"Pero lo habéis hech... por separado ¿no? Una cada uno."- dijo Ron con curiosidad.

"Claro hombre. ¿Y tú que haces a estas horas? Pasa algo"- se soltó la pregunta George.

"Mmm... nada, me iba a dar una vuelta, para que me toque el aire"- se excusó Ron. Ron sabía que esto con alguien normal no se lo tragaría pero sus hermanos... sí.

"A de acuerdo. Ves a dar un paseo. Estamos, muy...muy cansados"- dijo Fred, despreocupados. Y ese par de burros se fueron de dos a sus habitaciones.

Ron cogió su baúl, que había dejado en el comedor, cuando habían aparecido sus hermanos. Él cogió sus bártulos y se fue.

Harry y Ginny estaban juntos en la cama, y los dos hablaban de la noche que habían pasado. Ya eran las nueve de la mañana del sábado y nadie había despierto aún. Harry se levanto y salió de la habitación. Fue hacía la cocina con tan solo sus calzoncillos azules a rayas y su varita, esta decidido preparar el desayuno a su novia pelirroja. Pero aunque fuera Harry, él también es un hombre y por eso vago. Harry sacó la varita y dijo: "Aparetros Breakar". Y apareció una bandeja, con dos potes de cereales, unas cuantas tostadas con mermelada de fresa, unas tortitas con chocolate, un zumo y dos tazas de café.

Él cogió la bandeja e iba hacía su habitación. Pero su curiosidad por saber si Ron por casualidad hubiera arreglado las cosas con Hermione, él abrió la puerta de Hermione y... No había nadie. Una cara de felicidad le inundo, Ron y Hermione lo habían arreglado.

Entró en su habitación donde le esperaba su novia. Él entró en la habitación, Ginny se había vuelto a dormir. Él dejó la bandeja en los pies de la cama, se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

"Cariño... te quiero... el desayuno. Lo he preparado para ti... – le susurro al oído.

Ella izo un momento el remolón y abrió sus ojos para ver lo que le había preparado su maridito. Allí estaba toda una bandeja con las cosas que prefería Ginny.

La pareja risueña se puso a comer en la cama. Harry le explicó a Ginny lo que Hermione y Ron habían... eso... Ella se alegro mucho por los dos y quería ir a darles la enhorabuena, pero Harry le dijo que lo mejor era dejarlos solos. La feliz pareja desayuno tranquilamente.

Ya eran la diez de la mañana y Neville hacía un rato que se había ido a visitar a sus padres a San Mungo. Neville pasaba más tiempo en San Mungo que en otro sitio. Luna había quedado con una amiga para ver una exposición de objetos muggle confiscados por el ministerio. Para los magos, todo objeto muggle era una cosa extraña y inútil, y por eso había siempre gran expectación, en estas exposiciones. Ron y Hermione según la pareja feliz estaban aún en la habitación. Y Fred y George, aún estaban en la cama, pero no se iban a despertar hasta la hora de comer.

La feliz pareja se fue a ver un rato la televisión. Ginny estaba estirada en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Harry. Ahí siguieron con lo mismo, entre piropos y tiernos besos hasta interesantes conversaciones.

Ya eran las doce de la mañana y aún no habían salido de la habitación ni Ron ni Hermione. Y la feliz pareja de empezó a preocupar. Al final, Harry acabo cediendo. Ginny había estado insistiendo a Harry para ir a ver a Ron y Hermione hasta que cayó. Los dos fueron hacía la habitación de Ron. Entreabrieron la puerta y hicieron un vistazo... y ahí no estaba Ron. Solo estaba Hermione que parecía dormida. Ellos dos se extrañaron y vieron que esto no era normal.

Entraron en la habitación, y fueron a despertar a Hermione. Pero cuando estaba muy cerca de ella, vieron que no estaba dormida sino que estaba llorando. Tenía toda la almohada empapada. Ginny le empezó a acariciar el pelo.

"Hermione, cariño ¿que te pasa?"- dijo Ginny, pero no contestaba. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... "- Al final Hermione reaccionó y solo dijo:

"¡Mirad las cartas! hay una carta para cada uno de vosotros... Y dejadme en paz quiero estar sola"

Harry le hizo un gesto a Ginny, y los dos cogieron sus respectivas cartas y se fueron a la habitación. Se despidieron de Hermione con un gesto. Ellos se estiraron el la cama.

Ginny abrió la carta. Era una carta bastante corta, era de unas 10 líneas y estaba escrita con la letra de Ron y la carta decía:

_Querida hermanito:_

_Esta carta no es de despedida sino de recomendación. Debes saber que no me verás en mucho tiempo. No te puedo decir donde iré, porqué aun no lo he decidido. Lo que tengo seguro que será lo más lejos posible y que te echaré mucho de menos. Tú eres mi hermanita preferida, jeje, la única. Ya se que no te gusta que te repita la misma bromita de siempre, pero es que no se más._

_Pos eso que cuides mucho de Hermione, que aunque se que lo estará pasando de maravilla lejos de mi. De tanto, en tanto recordarle, sin que se note, que yo la seguiré queriendo. Vigila con sus novios, que no sean muy guapos, no tampoco borrachos y drogadictos._

_Como hermano tuyo que soy, me enterrado que has vuelto con Harry. Espero que seas muy feliz. Y porqué le tengo tanta confianza, que no me preocuparé demasiado por vosotros. Una cosa si, usar preservativo, mejor, no lo hagas. Que aún no tienes edad, aun eres una niña._

_Ron_

Ginny, aunque no fuera muy trágica, la carta. No impidió que le cayeran algunas lágrimas, pero con un tierno beso en la mejilla de Harry ceso el llanto. Una risita se le escapó a Ginny cuando leído la parte que decía que no lo hiciera con él. No le gustaba que le dijera que era una niña, la enfurecía. Pero estaba muy orgulloso de él, porqué la larga lista de novios que había tenido Ginny, era el primero que le tenía confianza. Él había sido capaz de amenazar a todos sus novios, a punta de varita. Pero a Harry no le ponía ninguna pega, si la de hacerlo pero no le iba hacer caso, como siempre.

Harry después de que Ginny leyera la suya, Harry abrió la suya. Era un poco más larga que la de Ginny. Él la leyó, y la carta ponía:

_Querido amigo:_

_Me voy, lo dejo todo. Dejo a mi amor de mi vida, dejo la estupidez de sueño de ser auror, dejo todo lo que me importa. Puede que no sigamos viendo alguna vez, pero cuando sepa donde voy puede que te envíe donde estoy._

_Lo dejo todo por la felicidad de Hermione. Yo me apartare como un caballero. He dejado el ministerio, porqué aunque hiciera la prueba no la superaría, solo la superan estrellas como tú, no mediocres pobre que tienen sueños imposibles. Cuando llegues a ser auror, montaremos algo grande. No intento probar de solucionar la prueba porqué sería un estorbo. Así no habrá posibilidad que me encuentro con Hermione en el ministerio._

_Otra cosa, ayer os vi juntos en la cama, espero que no hicierais nada porqué sino... te despellejaría como un sucio gusano. Aunque no este con vosotros, os seguiré viendo. Veré si tocas mi hermanita, nada de trapicheos ni manitas. Que te conozco, y si le haces algo ¡Zass! Cortare algo de allí abajo que duele. Así que no te recomiendes que la toques. A sí felicidades. Tranquilo, puede haber una relación con abstinencia, ni besos ni eso. Ve con cuidado y recuerda que os veo. Y si le dices algo de lo que acabo de decirte aquí, haré ¡Zuss!_

_Cuida Hermione, que ella sola no puede hacer nada sola. Ayúdala en todo, demuestra que eres un hombre. Pero ella, tampoco la toques, sino... ¡Zuss!_

_Ya nos veremos. Algún día._

_Ron_

Harry tenía la piel como escarpias, esa carta era terrorífica. Ron era capaz de amenazar a su mejor amigo porque esta saliendo con su hermana. No se imaginaba como podía haber sido con los otros novios de Ron, si con él hay confianza con ellos ya los ahorco directo o los hizo tener una relación con un radio de cinco metros de distancia entre Ginny y alguno de los novios. Ron era sádico en su carta y con lo contento que parecía en la carta de Ginny respecto a su relación. Ron tenía dos caras, y Harry no se había dado cuenta con todo el tiempo que habían vivido juntos. Rápidamente, escondió la carta para que Ginny no la leyera.

"Cariño¿me la enseñas¿Qué te dice Ron?"- dijo su amor, con intriga y con algunas lágrimas que le caían por la cara.

"Pues... más o menos lo mismo... que... te cuide mucho... que nos seguiremos viendo... que me tiene mucha confianza... que... que... no se... esto era lo más trascendente..."- dijo Harry trabadamente y secándose el sudor que le había producido esa pregunta.

Harry tubo que mentir a Ginny, por el bien de sus partes nobles, porqué con Ron no se jugaba. Por suerte, Harry había aprendido mucho, de improvisar o responder preguntas muy comprometidas. Esta cualidad la aprendió en los tiempos más rebeldes de Harry, cuando nunca llevaba los deberes hechos y tenía que inventarse una excusa o improvisarlos por la marcha.

"Muy bien y nada más... Que suerte que Ron te tiene confianza. Si te contará lo que le ha hecho a todos mis novios, uno... por tocarme el culo, lo hico lamer el rastro que deja la babosa verde con la lengua... Fue horrible. Imagínate si me hubiera acostado con él. Te hubiera cortado la cabeza con una guillotina afilada... Porqué te piensas que cuando mis novios les presento delante de la familia, el día siguiente me dejan... Por Ron..."- dijo la pelirroja con un tono también sádico, que hacía poner la piel de gallina a cualquiera.

Harry, se retorcía cada vez que Ginny decía algo de lo que hacía Ron. Sobretodo cuando dijo lo de la guillotina, ya se imaginaba a él sin cabeza, como Sr. Nicolas. Ahora el temor le recorría por las venas. Le aterrorizaba más la idea de los que le podía hacer Ron, que todo los que había hecho Voldermort junto. Harry hizo unos movimientos de distanciamiento con Ginny.

Los dos se estiraron en la cama, y se pusieron a pensar que podría estar haciendo ahora Ron en ese preciso instante, si le estaban hiendo bien las cosas y también la infinidad de recuerdos.

Así estuvieron una hora, tirando a dos. Ya eran las doce. Y Harry y Ginny llamaron a un restaurante de Fast Food o Comida rápida, porqué le vacío de Ron había quitado las ganas de hacer algo a todo el mundo.

Cuando ya había pasado una media horita la comida ya estaba en la mesa. Harry y Ginny avisaron a Hermione pero no contesto, seguía en su mundo, de la inmensidad. Y a los gemelos ni lo probaron sabían que no se despertaría hasta las cuatro de la tarde, para después repetir la noche.

La parejita comió tranquilamente y hablando en un tono romántico, y con los ojos de Ginny enamorados, que decían me muero de ganas de besarte otra vez. Pero Harry estaba bastante distante, no se podía quitar de la cabeza Ron. Harry, casi no comió nada solo estaba pensando en Ron y sus amenazas.

"Que te pasa Harry... te lo notó... ¿Qué te pasa?... somos pareja no debe haber secretos entre nosotros... ya se que Ron no este te afecte pero sabes que se cansara y volverá..." – dijo Ginny preocupada.

"No me pasa nada cariño... aunque lo de Ron me ha afectado..."- dijo de Harry

"¿Qué de Ron- sin entender- ... Que... Se haya ido, claro... que chorradas puedo estar pensando sin no es de que Ron se ha ido - dijo Harry, haciéndose un lío con las palabras y escondiendo su real preocupación.

Ellos acabaron de comer. Ginny cogió la parte de comida que era para Hermione y fue a la exhabitación de Ron para darle su comida. Ella primero llamo a la puerta, no contestaba nadie. Y sin esperar a una respuesta entró y vio a Hermione en la misma posición de antes. Ella seguía cogida al cojín de Ron y por supuesto seguía llorando a mares. Ginny la dejo en el despacho de la habitación y se fue.

"¿Ya esta mejor¿Aún llora? Pobre... tanto lo quería... aunque hay una cosa que aun no entiendo. Si los dos se quieren y Ron le pidió a Hermione salir... ¿Porqué le respondió que no?"- le pregunto a su querida novia.

"No se cariño misterios de la vida. Esto le tendremos que preguntar a ella, cuando este bien."- le contesto Ginny, confusa.

Los dos se volvieron a estirar en la cama. Pero antes se dieron cuenta que Ron había hecho un conjuro para hacer desaparecer su aguja del reloj, seguramente para que no hubiera posibilidad que lo encontraran.

Esa tarde, no se hubo grandes movimiento por la casa. Solo la salida de los gemelos, acoloniados, con muchas potingues encima, que se iban otra vez a ver a sus gemelas, y tener una nueva loca noche. También llegaron Luna y Neville casi a la misma hora solo por cinco minutos diferencia, que entraron a sus habitaciones y no se les volvió a ver el pelo.


	10. Nuevos aires en Casa

**IMPORTANTE:** Este capítulo hay recomendaciones. Es un capitulo slash: se intuie que haysexo, aunque no seexplica detalles,porqué hayniños de13 años k, aunquelo sepan, mejorno explicar.¿No?

Así que solose intuie. MIra si sois niños menores de 13 años, que no podeis leer eso, y tmabien si teneis entre 13 mejor que lo leaprmiero vuestros padres,aunque no pone nada, de eso. Así ellos dicen que no puede leer ciertos trozos, no los leais y leedotros trozos.

Este capítulo se que me llevará muchas críticas pero que os tengo que decir, todo escritor no siempre sigue las reglas ¿no? para legar a la cima.

Este capítulo lo he echo especial. Porwué es mi último capítulo de amor despues de tantos capítulo amorosos, ya toca en el siguiente acción. ¿OK?

Mira este capítulo tenía pensado que sería un poco flojo, muy flojo. Y me estaba aburriendo escribiendo. Se me habían quitado las ganas de escribir. Así queme ha parecido que ya era el momento yuala, será un capítulo al final muy corot perointensissimo.

Mira este chapterla dedico, pero lohe divido en tres como hizo Amenabar al ganar el oscar por mar a dentro esta noche, así lo he dividido:

1r.A él por darme la ideay por k es una gran peli.

2n A todas las personas que tengan pareja o esten enamoradas.

3r. a la nevada queha caido hoy en Barcelonay que no se veía desde hace muchoooo. Y era uno de mis deseos , porqué I love la meteorologia o el tiempo como lo kieras llamar.

Otrás, me alargo.. Perdon le tengo k dividir en cino, jeje,Sigo

4rt. A mí super amor miJULIET, k es mi amory que necesita que la cuiden.

5o. y no menos importante a Sakumino o Alba, xk la kiero tambien un monton y porqúe haber si así le hago la pelota y me lo dedica a mi solo susiguiente capítulo.

Tambien tengo que decir máscosas, y porqué está nevando el 28 de febrero y yo pienso k cuando nieva tiene ser navidatengo que pedir otros deseos.

1r. Que siga nevandoy pueda pedri más deseos.

2n. Que mañana nos kedemos aillados por la nieve y no pueda ir al cole.

3r. Que mi Sakumino me dedique su chap.

4r. Que Juliet empiece a escribir un fic, que ella es una gran escritora.

5. A ver si Pedruchi nos vuelve a ver por aki k hace mucho que no lee.

6. No se k más decir

7. Que os pase lo mejor, y lo k deseis más. Y feliz nadidael dia 28de Febrero. jejejej

8. el más importante , k seguid leiendo mi fic.

Dew a leerrr. Niños de 13decirles a vuestros papas k lolean antes. k a ver si leeereis algo k no podeis leer.

Y me las cargare yo.

Así enviarme rewiers, k los kiero. Para dudas( k tendresis muchas),tomatazos, alogios(estoy rojo), y para lo k kerais.

A leer... k me enrollado demasiado y noo kiero k os canseis de leer. Ya se kes tarde, buenas noches

**Capítulo 10 Nuevos aires en casa:**

Era domingo, ya eran las diez de la mañana y nadie se había levantado, aún. Y en ese instante llegó Fred y George, que directamente se fueron a la cama. Nadie se podía creer como los dos hermanos podían trabajar cada día, incluidos los fines de semana, y poder quedar con las gemelas todas las noches, y irse ha dormir por las mañanas, cuando en ese momento están trabajando en la tienda. Todos deducían que debía ayudarlos su gran amigo, pero tampoco nadie preguntaba.

Eran las diez de la mañana y Harry y Ginny se habían despertado. Fueron a desayunar. Ellos se tomaron un café y unas tostada con mermelada de melocotón y se sentaron en el so fá.

"¿Harry que podemos hacer hoy? – animada por las ganas de que su novio le diera un plan muy romántico. Aunque se la veía con una cara de sueño.

"Tranquila... Ginny aun es muy temprano"- dijo Harry aún medio dormido.

"Va... yo... me esperaba que hoy podríamos una escapada a la montaña, o a dar un paseo por el parque cogidos de la mano, o podríamos ir al circo mágico, o básicamente hacer algo romántico... Va... ¿Qué habías pensado? Una persona tan sensible y romántica como tú debe a ver pensado maravillosas aventuras..."- con los ojos de ilusión de una nueva pareja, que espera tanto de su novio, y que aun no se ha dado cuenta que lo s hombres lo único que desean hacer un domingo, es dormir y ver la televisión.

"P ues..."- en menudo lío se había metido. Harry no sabía que esperaba Ginny de él, un superhombre. Él tenía pensado sentarse en el sofá y ver una película en DVD. Rápidamente, su cabeza comenzó a crear una excusa.- "Es que... Es que Ginny... yo había pensado que podríamos ir donde tú quieras... esa era mi sorpresa. Tus deseos son ordenes para mi."- esa excusa no daba él pego. Pero se le vino una mejor a la cabeza y que le iría perfecta para sus propios beneficios – "Es que Ginny... pensándolo mejor... a mí me gustaría ir contigo pero es que no me puedo ir porqué Hermione ¿Qué?... Ron me ha dicho que no la pierda de vista... Así que será mejor que nos quedemos en casa."- esto si que era una excusa, ahora podría pasar todo el día estirado en el sof�, era un genio.

"Pues OK!... tienes razón tendremos que hacer algo aquí... Pues... podríamos hacer... ¿Qué podríamos hacer... ¡Ya sé!..."- se le había encendido una bombilla- "¿Harry tú me quieres mucho, mucho, mucho ¿No? Y querías dormir cada día conmigo ¿No?... Porqué me quieres ¿No?"

"Si Ginny sí, te quiero muchísimo... que me gustaría dormir contigo hasta el fin de mis días"- Harry esperaba que con eso podría hacer que se callase y le dejará descansar unos minutos.

"Muy bien... ¡Pues levanta! Que vamos hacer un poco de magia juntos. 1r. Haremos desaparecer la pared que separa nuestras habitaciones. 2n. La amueblaremos, y... después tú parte preferida... 3r. Y después hacemos lo que tú quieras"- Dijo aun más contenta.

"Es que... Ginny... pero... pero..."- le sollozo Harry

"No hay nada más que decir... no hay ninguno pero que valga."

Los dos se fueron a levantar, cuando Hermione apareció en la sala. Y les deseo buenos días. Hermione iba con el pijama, tenía el pelo alocado y tenía unas ojeras muy grandes. Se notaba que no había dormido en toda la noche.

Hermione se fue a la cocina, a coger algo de comida. Harry y Ginny se quedaron parados por la aparición de Hermione. Hermione había tardado muy poco en salir de la habitación, porqué si verdaderamente quería a Ron, había habido otros novios menos trascendentes en su vida que le habían costado tres días en salir de sus lloros. La pareja fue a ver a que había ido hacer Hermione a la cocina.

Hermione encontró unas sobras de la comida China que habían comido ayer. Tenía una pinta horrible, pero debe ser que cuando tienes hambre tienes hambre y no te importa el estado en que se encuentran las cosas.

"Hermione¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Ginny con miedo a que Hermione volviera a caer en lloros.

Hermione les contestó que sí:

"No te pasa nada, no tienes sueño, no te acuerdas de nadie, no encuentras a faltar alguien... ¿Seguro que estás bien?" – le dijo ahora Harry.

"Qué raros estáis vosotros dos ¿Estáis bien? – ahora les dijo a ellos Hermione.

La pareja se puso a reír. Aunque Hermione en ese momento soltó el lloro. Otra vez, volvía a estar llorando.

¿Qué te pasa cariño¿Quieres que hablemos- le preguntó su mejor amiga.

Ellas dos se fueron hacía la habitación de Hermione a hablar del tema. Cuando Hermione y Ginny ya no estaban a la vista de Harry. Harry dijo:

"Gracias. Estoy salvado por la campana. Que suerte, que he tenido. Por esta parte me alegro que Harry se fuera" - aunque en su interior no pensaba lo que había dicho.

"¿Qué te pasa, Hermione¿Por qué estás así? Parecía que lo habías superado" – dijo Ginny preocupada.

"Es que... pensaba que si me hacía la fuerte lo podría soportar... Es que no se lo que me pasa, ni yo..."- sollozó Hermione.

"Ay Hermione, tú que pareces tan fuerte. Y a más, a ti que te pasa. Tú siempre me has dicho que lo querías porqué le dijiste que no... Me tienes loca chica... como le puede decir que no a la cosa que te importa más en el mundo."- le metió en cara a Hermione.

Esto le hizo llorar aún con más garra, y fue cuando su amiga se dio cuenta que se había pasado mucho.

"Tranquila, Hermione... piensa que Ron..."- dijo Ginny intentando arreglar el desperfecto que había hecho aunque Hermione no la dejó acabar la frase.

"Ya se lo que ibas a decir. No es necesario que me lo digas... ibas a decir: Hermione piensa que Ron se liará con cualquiera cuando quiera, porqué es tan guapo..."

"No iba a decir eso. Decía que Ron iba volver a casa dentro de poco¿No lo conoces? Es un cagado te acuerdas que cuando en tercero en vacaciones dijo que se iba de escapar de casa porqué... ya no me acuerdo... ¿y que paso? – dijo Ginny intentando convencer a su amiga cabezota.

"Pues que se fue y esa misma noche volvió con el rabo entre las piernas... pero Ginny, tenía 13 años, como quieres que se fuera... ahora un hombre hecho, con un trabajo, con dinero, con novias a pares ¿Quieres que siga?"

"Herm! Es Ron."- dijo Gritando – "Ron no ha cambiado en nada. Y tengo claro que mañana vuelve a casa... o la semana que viene" – dubitativa

"Ves... tú tampoco las tienes todas... Ron hace muchas decisiones inmaduras y precipitadas, pero es que es tan mono. - mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo pero con menos intensidad aunque no cesaban.

"Hermione Granger ya me he cansado! Haber si te entra en la cabecita, que a veces parece que seas un poco tontita! Si te digo que volverá es que volverá a si que no me sigas donado la lata con este tema! Y si no te lo crees lo podemos buscar por todo Londres si es necesario! Mañana puedes ir con Harry al ministerio y ahí lo encontrarás! Y si no te puede esperar hasta mañana vamos a la guarida que seguro que se encuentra allí¿Te queda, claro? Pues si no, te a-guan-tas!" – dijo de los nervios.

Harry había estado escuchando toda la conversación escuchando detrás de la puerta. Los gritos de Ginny hicieron que Harry apartará la oreja de la puerta, aunque después del susto de muerte volvió a escuchar.

"OK, mejor vamos mañana. Pero ahora déjame un tiempo a solas que me estoy hartando."- ella ceso de llorar de golpe después de la riña de Ginny.

"Pues vale, si no quieres nada más amiga, me voy que tengo que hacer algo con mi novio y no es lo que piensas, mal pensada."- y hicieron unas risas

Ella salió de la habitación, aunque Harry ya se había ido al sofá después que oyera los pasos de Ginny hacía la puerta. La pelirroja fue al comedor y vio al niño que derroto a Voldermort durmiendo placidamente en el sofá.

A ella no le parecía que había perdido tanto tiempo hablando con su amiga morena, para que Harry se hubiera dormido, pero pensó que chorradas estaba pensando.

Ella se acercó a él, y le dio un tierno beso, que hizo que Harry abriera los ojos de golpe. Aunque él había pensado que quería darle un susto ahora le parecía mejor la cosa que pasaba ahora. Él la tiro en el sof�, y ahora beso con lengua apasionado, que se prolongo bastantes minutos, hasta que llegó el momento en que los dos se quedaron sin aire y se tuvieron que separar. Que se encontraba excitado siguieron con diversos besos cada vez más apasionantes y de más duración.

Iban pasando los minutos, y los dos volvieron a coger aire. Ginny le desabrocho la camisa de Harry y le empezó a dar besos por los cuadraditos de Harry, que a su edad tenía un gran físico. Ella fue subiendo hasta llegar al cuello, y al final le dio un beso con furia.

"¿Estas segura? Es tú elección. No te quiero forzar..."- dijo el-niño-vivió

Ella le respondió con muchos besos leves y a la vez tiernos. Ginny y Harry se levantaron, sin dejar de besarse. Llegaron a la habitación de Harry y sin decir nada los dos se miraron, sacaron las varitas. Y con unos movimientos de varita hicieron un cambio radical en la habitación.

Primero, desapareció la pared que separaba las dos habitaciones. Después hicieron desaparecer todos los muebles y después pintaron las paredes de un color morado.

"Puedes comprar lo que quieras, pago yo, podemos fundir los fondos de mi sala de ahorros en Gringotts." – dijo Harry

Ellos dos se hicieron unas miradas de complicidad y les salieron unas sonrisita de diablillo.

Ahora empezaron a hacer otros movimientos de varita. Y aparecieron en el centro de la habitación una cama doble, de madera talada, de pino negro. Después montaron la cama: aparecieron unas sabanas de color azul flojo y un edredón del color de las paredes, morado. Pusieron dos cocines a juego con el edredón. Después montaron una cortinita de color blanco que iba cogida del techo hasta los pies de la cama. Esto era un toque de decoración perfecto con la habitación en construcción.

Pararon un segundo se dieron un prolongado beso y siguieron. Ahora aparecieron dos cortinas naranjas en las dos ventanas. Ahora hicieron aparecer dos mesitas, con tres cajones cada uno, estaban hechos de la misma madera que la cama. Encima de cada uno había dos lámparas muy modernas y cucas.

Ahora tocaba poner dos sofás rojos con unos corazones dibujados y los pusieron en la esquina de la habitación. Ahora solo les quedaba, un despacho doble, para si algún día tenían trabajo. Ya estaba todo, a Ginny no se le ocurría nada más, y aún les quedaba un trozo de la habitación vació.

"Este trozó ya se nos ocurrirá" – dijo ya un poco calmada, y contenta como si hubiera ido de compras a gran velocidad.

"Esto va a mí cuenta"- dijo Harry sudado de hacer tanta magia.

Harry hizo aparecer un "yacusi" con forma de corazón, con una alfombra debajo también con forma de corazón pero de un tamaño más grande.

"¿Porqué lo has hecho? Es demasiado caro. No nos lo podemos permitir." – dijo enfada pero a la vez contenta.

"Yo haría todo por ti cariño. Así que no digas nada."- dijo Harry apagando las represalias de su novia por haber comprado este artículo tan caro.

"Pues ahora solo queda una cosa y esto va a mi cuenta"- dijo Ginny. Sacó su varita y a punto hacía una mesita y hizo puff! Había aparecido algo dentro de la mesita, que no se veía.

"¿Qué es?"- dijo Harry.

"Ya lo verás" – le contesto Ginny

Los dos se dieron un nuevo beso mientras se abrazaban.

"La quieres estrenar¿la cama nueva? Parece cómoda"- dijo Ginny toda vergonzosa, pero lo dijo románticamente.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente hasta que acabaron estirados en la cama. Harry con la camiseta sacada.

"Cariño, coge los preservativos."- le dijo Ginny todo tranquila. Harry con una mano abrió el cajón, palpó pero no encontraba nada.

"Otras!.. Espera un momento, tengo que ir a buscar a la habitación de Ron, porqué los he tirado con los muebles."- dijo todo vergonzoso.

"Tranquilo cariño este era mi regalo"- dijo Ginny. Y le dio los preservativos.

Ellos dos se taparon con la manta, ellos dos cerraron las luces. Y hasta aquí puedo escribir...


	11. Interrupción

Interrupción es un capítulo normalillo, ni muy largo ni corto. Este capítulo definitiva del amor, os lo juro. Aunque ya se k llebo muchos capitulos diciendolo. Mira este chap se keda a las puertas del prinicipio de la accion y... Hasta qui puedo decir.

Pienso que el capítulo anterior, no me excedi demasiado ¿no? Yo pienso k no, jeje.

Mira esta vez lo voy a dedicar a Panda4ever aparte de k es un nuevo lector de mi historia. Es un gran amigo aunque casi siempre no lo parezca.

Lo k me gusta, es que en mi instituto, en todo lel curso es fan de Harry Potter, y cada vez desde que empece a escribir con Sakumino (Yo antes jeje). Todos empiezan a escribir, cada uno a lo que le gusta. A k es interesante. Panda4ever escribe historias de LOVE HINA LEERLAS.

Y tambien a mí, yyyyyyyyyyyyy aa leeerrrrrrr...

**Capítulo 11 Interrupción:**

Era un lugar oscuro y lúgubre, parecía una sala muy pequeña,aunque con la escasa luz se podía distinguir no poco más. La única luz que hacía percibir la sala, era una vela que hacía una leve iluminación, que lo único que no hacía ver, que había alguien sentado al lado de la pared. No se podía distinguir quien era, solo se podía distinguir una silueta y sus rojos ojos. No se oía nada más que de tanto en tanto un movimiento de cadenas, que ayudaban a sentir que la sala fuera más tétrico.

Parecía que el ser, notaba que lo estaba observando. El ser, nos miraba fijamente, aunque no nos desviaba la vista. Así estuvo unos minutos, sin que no hubiera cambios, eso me inquietaba, aunque él no se inmutaba. En ese momento se rompió el silencio. Se oían unos pasos que cada vez se acercaban más y más. Hasta que se oyó¡Aquí¡Aquí¡Amo aquí!

Unas llamas empezaron a brotar al ser, que ya envolvían todo su cuerpo mientras decía con una voz grave y fría'"Cuida de tus posesiones Harry, está vez no saldrás tan bien parado"

"¡Aquí¡Aquí¡Aquí¡Aquí¡Aquí¡Aquí¡Aquí¡Aquí¡Aquí!" – se oían de fondo

Harry se levantó de golpe de la cama, él se encontraba desnudo y muy sudado. Su corazón iba a cien por hora, no sabía lo que había pasado. Le ardía la cicatriz con gran intensidad, aunque no le dio demasiada importancia. Giro la cabeza y vio a Ginny, y empezó a recordar que había pasado aquella noche.

En ese momento sonó el reloj del comedor, y empezó a dar las campanadas. Harry las comenzó a contar: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11. No se lo podía creer era muy tarde tenía que ir al ministerio.

"Cariño, Cariño, corre que es muy tarde"- dijo todo acelerado.

"Unos minutos más... Y a más es domingo..."- dijo soñolienta

"Que no amor... que son las once y es Lunes... Él jefe me matará"

"Otras"- dijo Ginny despertando –"Que llego tardísimo. Que me he saltado ya tres clases... el profesor me matará..."

Los dos se miraron unos segundos y los dos dijeron a la vez:

"Otras si hoy no he quedado con nadie del ministerio"

"Si los lunes por la mañana no tengo clase"

Los dos como si los hubiera disparado un disparo del sueño, los dos se cayeron rendidos a la cama, y Ginny se volvió a dormir. Harry, no pudo echar otra vez cabeza, él rarísimo sueño le había desvelado. Así que Harry le estuvo dando al tarro unos minutos, hasta que se canso se puso un batín naranja de seda, sin ponerse nada más encima y se fue a tomar un café bien fuerte.

Harry le dolía la cabeza, por la intensa noche que había tenido. Había sido una noche estelar y memorable. Él, sin sentido empezó a remover el café con la cucharía, hasta que entro Ginny con los calzoncillos de Harry que llevaba ayer, porqué Ginny no había encontrado su ropa interior.

"Ola cariño"- dijo Ginny soñolienta, mientras le salio un bostezo. Ginny se acercó a su amor y le dio un tierno beso.

"¿Has dormido bien?

"Sí, aunque aparte de tener muchas ganas de irme a la cama, me duele la cabeza."

Así Harry, constato que el dolor que había notado Harry al despertar, era producto del dolor de cabeza.

"Harry, no será Vol..."- intento decir Ginny aterrada, aunque Harry la corto antes de que acabará la frase.

"Que va Ginny... no digas... Voldemort está muerto y no volver�, lo derrote."- dijo Harry muy tranquilo.

"Harry, también lo derrotaste cuando no sabías ni gatear y volvió, esto puede ser un indicio... Tendrías que ir a hablarlo en la orden cuando haya una nueva reunión... mejor ahora"- dijo Ginny tan aterrorizada que le temblaban las piernas

"Amor, no me seas sicótico y cabezota que te empezaras a parecer a nuestro amigo Ro... Vale... me calló... viene de familia"

"Harry, no sé. ¿Quién es el cabezota aquí?" – y le echo una mirada a Harry

"¡Mira! Haremos una cosa y no quiero un no por respuesta. Hoy no iremos, aunque si se vuelve a repetir y me vuele a quemar la cicatriz iremos a la orden. Ni tú ni yo, es una decisión media. ¿Te parece bien?"- dijo con voz serena. Ginny afirmó con la cabeza.

"Ahora podríamos ir a hacer algo interesante... Como ir a dar un paseo romántico, un viaje a París... de una sola mañana, que por la tarde tengo clase..." – dijo Ginny, con unos ojos de felicidad por estar al lado de su querido.

"Pues un paseo no estaría mal... Es que ayer cuando me lo pediste, no sabía como decirte que no, porqué quería dormir y tomarme una cerveza... y por suerte me salve gracias a Hermione..."- dijo Harry sincerándose con Ginny

"Que has dicho... es que he oído mal... ¿Me lo puedes repetir? Yo te escuchaba pero me ha parecido que habías dicho una tontería como que no te venía de gusto ir conmigo a dar un paseo... que tontería, si hubiera sido así... no te podrías imaginar lo que te pudiera a ver echo... aunque tú eres un sol y tú nunca te inventarías alguna excusa para no hacer algo con tú novia ¿no?"- dijo Ginny, cuando daba un golpe en la mesa, que hizo que a Harry se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

"Yoooo. No mujer, no sería capaz... lo que te decía era que..."- se excuso Harry mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando lo que le decía. – "... que si eso... que me encantaría ir a dar un paseo contigo y... A sí. Ahora me acuerdo... que tengo muchas ganas de ir a pasear, porque... la ayer no pudimos ir y... a mi me hacía mucha ilusión" – lo dijo lo más natural posible, aunque los vacíos entre palabra y palabra lo delataban. Harry pensó, unas cosa que ni se le paso por la cabeza decirle a Ginny, que era_: Cada vez se parece más a Ron¡Qué genio! Y después piden que nos sinceremos con ellas, es que si les dices la verdad nos matan._

Ginny antes había oído perfectamente lo que había dicho Harry, pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

"A pensaba. Es que yo, oigo unas cosas... Pues vamos, mira, vamos a la habitación, nos vestimos y nos arreglamos... ¡a sí! Y te devuelvo tus calzoncillos... porqué no quiero que le coja frío"- y le echo una risita, porqué se le había descordado el albornoz y se le veía todo. Ginny muy pícara, bajo la vista un poco, paso de mirarle a la cara a mirar a... y a la vez se puso roja.

Harry, se dio cuenta pero no se tapo ni nada, que ahora te avergüenzas de tu novio... Crees que no estoy bien..."- dijo Harry hecho un macho

"No digo esto cariño... tapate un poco, porqué vas a coger algo y después pasa lo que pasa"- al acabar la frase le dio un tierno beso en los labios y los dos se fueron a vestir.

Ginny primero fue a la ducha después fue Harry, y cuando Harry se duchaba Ginny se vestía. Harry rápidamente se vistió, y Ginny aún estaba secándose el pelo. Harry fue a mirar un poco la tele mientras esperaba a la pelirroja.

El reloj marcaban las doce y Ginny aún no había salido a la sala de estar. Harry se fijo en el reloj de pared, y encontró algo inusual. La aguja de Ron había desaparecido, Harry pensó que Ron la había echo desaparecer para que no supieran donde estaba.

Harry se había cansado de ver la televisión, y ahora cerro los ojos, y solo oía el tic-tac del reloj. Ese tic-tac a Harry le estaba poniendo de los nervios, no paraba de resonar en su cabeza y no podo aguantar más. Fue a la habitación haber si ya estaba.

Estaba Ginny pintándose los labios de un color rojizo precioso, que acentuaba el color de su pelo.

"Vamos cariño, corre, porqué a ese paso no salimos ni a la hora de cenar."- lo dijo ya cansado de esperar.

"Es que... cariño ya se que te he dicho que tenía muchas ganas de ir pero ya no me apetece... prefiero... estar un rato tranquilos antes de tener que ir a la academia"- dijo toda romántica, y le dio un beso en la oreja de Harry, que hizo que Harry temblará de placer.

Los dos se empezaron a besar intensamente, que duró varios minutos asta que se quedaron sin aire y se tuvieron que separar. Harry empezó a besarle el cuello.

"Cariño, tienes el chupetón que te hice ayer, está muy morado."- dijo Harry impresionado de su trabajo hecho ayer. Porqué cuando le estaba haciendo el chupetón por la noche, no estaba seguro si lo haría bien, porqué ya había pasado mucho tiempo que no hacía.

"Pues que importa, si te molesta me taparé cuando salga, pero por mi no lo hagas"

Los dos sin preocuparse, siguieron besándose de pie en su nueva habitación conjunta. Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron ir llevar por la pasión. Estuvieron varios minutos besándose. Y se empezaron a oír murmullos de fondo, y algún estornudo. Aunque ellos no le dieron importancia, dedujeron que eran imaginaciones suyas.

"Cortaros un poco chicos"- se oyó de fondo.

Harry fue a correr las cortinas, porqué dedujo que eran los vecinos que los espiaban. Ellos dos seguían besándose apasionadamente, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. El mentalmente se hizo como un mapa mental de la habitación, y dedujo que estaba a su lado. Movió la mano y la fue moviendo hasta el punto que él le parecía que era el correcto.

¡Eureka! Había encontrado algo, una masa esponjosa. Dedujo que no se había situado bien, y que por lo esponjoso debía ser algo del yaqusi. Y sin abrir los ojos, ni dejando de besar a su novia con la misma pasión empezó a bajar por la masa esponjosa y tocó otra cosa. Era tobito, alargado, tenía dos orificios, y era algo pegajoso y húmedo. Eso era...

"Una nariz..."- ahogó un grito y se separó rápidamente de Ginny, así cortando el beso. Abrieron los ojos y...

Se encontraban rodeados de mucha gente que los miraban fijamente. Notó que no estaba en su habitación, era... una sala muy familiar. Sus ojos cada vez se fueron acostumbrando cada vez más a la luz y empezaron a distinguir a esas personas. Eran: Lavander, Parvati, Luna, Jean, Seamus, Neville, Fred, George, Oliver Wood, Cho Chang,... Harry fue dando la vuelta y fue mirando a su alrededor a esas caras conocidas. Todos eran antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts de todas las casas, excepto de Slytherin, y a la vez grandes amigos de Harry y Ginny. Eran muchos estaba dando la vuelta cuando se encontró a la persona que más odiaba de todo Hogwarts, a parte de Malfoy... era Severus Snape. La persona que le había tocado su húmeda nariz era él, la persona que había descargado su ira con más intensidad. Harry se giro rápidamente.

Harry se dio cuenta donde estaban era...

­**Inicio Flash Back **

Era Gringotts y estaban en una sala llena de estanterías con libros. Una mesa en el centro con dos sillas. También había una alfombra roja en el suelo, y una gran ventana detrás de la mesa, con unas cortinas naranjas que impedían que se viera el exterior. En la sala habían dos personas, que estaban ocupando las dos sillas. Una estaba ocupada por Harry y la otra ocupada por Remus. Remus, su antiguo tutor antes de su mayoría de edad, y después de la muerte de Sirius. Los dos iban vestidos con un traje negro.

Harry tenía se tapaba los ojos, estaba llorando a cantaros. Se veía como las lágrimas aparecían entre los dedos y caían al suelo. Remus al verlo cogió su mano, para tranquilizarlo. Ahora, se le podían ver los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Sus lágrimas goteaban de una forma constante.

Remus le susurro algo al oído que no llegué a ha entender. Seguramente, eran consejos para tranquilizarlo. En ese momento entro un goblin de avanzada edad, con una larga barba, calvo de la parte superior y con arrugas que, que hacían denotar más su avanzada edad.

El Goblin se sentó en su silla, que era más alta de lo normal, adaptada a su altura. El Goblin abrió un cajón y sacó unos papeles. Los empezó a inspeccionar. Eran todo de papeles y un sobre que abultaba.

"Estamos aquí reunido para revisar el testamento de Sirius Black. Aquí tenemos presente a las partes implicadas que en este caso solo es uno, tú y está presente su tutor o que en estos momentos tiene la tutela del menor."- Empezó el goblin. A Harry al oír el nombre de su padrino las lágrimas caían con las intensidad igual a las de la cataratas del Niagara. – "Sirius Black, el difunto, dejó a Harry Potter todas su riquezas. Entre esto está la casa Black, que está en la plaza Grimmauld número 12, una sala de Gringotts. También será tuya la sala 0454223 de Gringotts y una casa abandonada que era la segunda residencia de los Black y que se encuentra en las afueras de Londres... Y si firma aquí, aquí y aquí, todo estará conforme para el traspaso de bienes"

Harry hecho una mirada a Remus, mientras su llanto no cesaba. Remus asintió con la cabeza. Harry firmo y todo paso a sus manos.

Años después, después de la muerte de Lord Voldemort. Harry dono la casa en de las afueras de Londres ha la Orden del Fénix, que en esos momentos ya era legal y ya no era necesario esconderse en Grimmauld. Y...

**Fin del Flash Back **

... era... el lugar de reuniones, donde se reunía el Orden del Fénix.

En ese momento Harry y Ginny estaban ya centrados. Todos hablaban con sus amigos, y todos rumoreaban él porqué de esa reunión, que a todos los había sorprendido. Ya hacía más de un año de que no hacían una reunión. La última vez fue porqué un preso se escapó de Azkaban, que hizo que la gente se replanteará si Azkaban es seguro. Esta fuga no llevo demasiados dolores de cabeza, porqué después de un día de locura lo atraparon.

Todos habían crecido mucho hasta Seamus había crecido unos diez centímetros desde la última vez que lo había visto. Todos hablaban y hablaban, pero ninguno callaba. Como si estuviera en la escuela, Snape iba pidiendo silencio, y como en la escuela ninguno lo hacía caso. Llegó el punto en que Snape, no se sabe si en broma o era un lapsus, descontó puntos a Gryffindor por hablar. Fue una situación muy cómica, tanto que cuando lo dijo se intercambiaron los murmullos por carcajadas. Fred que fue el culpable de que Snape "restará punto a Gryffindor". Fred fue quien se estaba meándose de risa en el suelo.

Pero en después de unos instantes toda la sala se calló y se hizo un silencio sepulcral. En ese instante entró Dumbledore y otros miembros de la orden, que todos le tenían un gran respeto, excepto una persona... Harry identificó entre las personas que había entrado con Dumbledore era Ron.

En ese momento la persona que más odiaba a Dumbledore le estaba mirando, era...


	12. Capítulo 12 El regreso de los mortífagos

Hola!

Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero desgraciadamente el capítulo se me borro y con ello perdí mi imaginación.

Este capítulo se lo dedicó a Sakumino por hacerme el favor de subirme el capítulo.

Espero que el capítulo os guste mucho.

A leer!

**Capítulo 12 El regreso de los mortífagos:**

Dumbledore se sentó en una silla. Esa era una silla diferente a la de los demás. La silla tenía bordado amarillo con el símbolo de la orden. Todos miraban a Dumbledore expectantes por saber el contenido de la misión. Pero una mirada penetrante, no era una mirada de exaltación sino de ira.

Dumbledore al ver el silencio de la sala se levanto y empezó la reunión.- "Bienvenidos a todos. Nos volvemos a encontrar todos juntos. Esta vez solo tenemos que lamentar la no asistencia de dos miembros de la orden: Hermione Granger, Joseph Nolyam. Empecemos…"- dijo con su voz clara, agradable y tranquilizante.

"Dumbledore, porqué nos has aparecido a todos, esto no es la forma de avisar que hay reunión. Me parece una forma grosera de hacerlo, atentas a nuestra intimidad."- exclamo Ginny con tono de pito. La voz de Ginny cada vez se parecía más a la de su madre.

"Solo a vosotros dos"- dijo alguien en la sala

"Tranquila pelirroja Wesley. Todo a su tiempo, ahora tenemos que empezar"- Dumbledore hizo un movimiento de varita y delante de cada persona apareció un dossier titulado: **ÓRDEN DEL FENIX: EL REGRESO DE LOS MORTÍFAGOS.** – "Aquí encontrareis la explicación de la reunión. Ahora os dejó unos minutos que podáis leerlo y después responderé preguntas encantado y decidiremos como combatir con el problema."

Todos empezaron a hojear el dossier, excepto una persona, que seguía mirando fijamente a Dumbledore con odio. Esa persona se enfureció aun más al ver que Dumbledore le devolvía una sonrisa amigable.

Harry estaba muy concentrado cuando Harry notó algo. Alguien estaba intentando introducirse en sus recuerdos. Harry no lo podía permitir, y empezó una batalla mental. Su contrincante tenía un gran poder, solo estaba al alcance de unos pocos celebres de magia blanca, aunque los que quedaban vivos el grupo se reducía a 4. Albus Dumbledore, Anthony Clyton, Minerva West y Lucy Thyler. Así que sus miradas fueron a parar a Dumbledore, pero Dumbledore no podía ser no veía ninguna señal de la dura batalla mental que estaban teniendo.

Harry luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, le extrañaba mucho que esos celebres magos de magia blanca quisieron surcar en sus recuerdos, así que sus posibles contrincantes fueran mago de magia negra. Pero así el número de personas capaces de luchar a ese nivel eran muchos más. Ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en su contrincante sino tenía que pensar en la batalla.

Harry se encontraba débil sus fuerzas fallaban, hacía mucho que Harry no tenía una batalla de este tipo y menos de este altísimo nivel la última vez fue con Lord Voldemort. Estaba a punto de caer rendido, pero si esa persona llegase a entrar en sus recuerdos podría hacer lo que se le antojase. No podía hacer nada. Harry recordó que tenía que dejar la mente en blanco, lo intentó una y otra vez. Pero estos intentos fueron en falso, porqué no podía dejar la mente en blanco, su vida estaba hecho un lío. Como pensaba dejarla en blanco si todo eran problemas, la huida de Ron, Hermione destrozada, su inminente caso, etc. A más lo único que podía suceder era estar unos minutos a salvo.

En eso pensó, no puedo seguir defendiéndome eternamente, tengo que ir al ataque, tengo que hacer legereméncia para saber quien es. Pero sabía que legereméncia no era lo suyo, porqué había tenido muy malas experiencias.

_Una vez Harry en sus años como merodeador, intentó hacer legereméncia y meterse en los recuerdos de Filch. Meterse se metió, sí, pero se desvió un poco; en lugar de meterse en los recuerdos de Filch se metió en su acompañante, la gata Noris. La legereméncia no esta preparada para meterse en los recuerdos de un animal y eso para Harry debió ser un mal momento. Tan malo que Harry nunca ha querido hablar de eso, aunque desde ese día Harry siente algunas veces ganas de comer comida mágica para gatos. Esto es un secreto muy bien guardado por Harry._

Pero antes tenía que por dejar la mente en blanco para poder meterse en los recuerdos de su contrincante. Lo intentaba y lo intentaba pero se le aparecía la cara de Dumbledore, de Hermione llorando, de su querida Ginny. Cada vez la batalla era más intensa y Harry no podía seguir aguantando este intenso nivel. Harry estaba a punto de desfallecer cuando se propuso utilizar todas sus fuerzas para dejar la mente en blanco.

Sacó las fuerzas de donde pudo y lo consiguió. Ahora tenía muy poco tiempo, tenía que contraatacar. Empezó ha pronunciar unas palabras en un tono inaudible, decía: "Legeremence, Legeremence, Legeremence"

Empezó a ver pasar diferentes lugares del mundo mágico como Hogwarts, el callejón Diagon, Hosmeade, Azkaban, el centro de Londres, Central Park, la torre de Tokio, entre otros. Pasaron más de 100 lugares en menos de un minuto, hasta que todo se hizo negro.

_Harry se encontraba en una habitación, muy poco iluminada, tenían dos ventanas pero tenían las cortinas negras corridas. Había un armario entre ventana y ventana. A la izquierda de la ventana había un gran cuadro muy estrambótico y estaba lleno de relojes que se derretían. Ese estilo le sonaba, esto era surrealismo. Lo conocía porqué tía Petunia estaba suscrita a una revista de arte y le parecía haberlo visto alguna vez. En el otro lado de la ventana había una estantería con muchos libros, todos eran negros y no parecían ni de magia blanca ni de historia de la magia._

_Debajo del cuadro había una estantería con muchos marcos con fotos. En el centro de la habitación había un palantir tapado con una tela y dos sillones negros al lado. También había una alfombra roja debajo._

_Harry se encontraba perdido no sabia donde había ido a parar. Estaba confuso y un poco mareado por el viaje. Ahora no sabía por donde empezar. Harry se acercó a los marcos de fotos y los inspeccionó. Habían tres personas: un hombre, una mujer y un niño. El hombre era muy alto y corpulento. Estaba vestido con una túnica negra. Tenía el pelo alborotado y de color negro. Los ojos eran negro carbón y su piel era pálida como la de un muerto, y tenía unas arrugas muy marcadas que daban una cara aún más tenebrosa. Ese tipo a Harry no le sonaba. Él le parecía que nunca le había visto en algún libro en sus años como estudiante en Hogwarts, aunque tampoco Harry no había leído muchos libros de celebres magos._

_La mujer era mediana altura tirando para alta. Tenía el pelo castaño y lo llevaba suelto. Sus ojos eran verdes pero con manchas azules. La piel era blanca aunque no tan acentuada como la del hombre. En la foto aparecía riendo al lado del niño. Ella iba vestida con una túnica verde. El niño debería tenía unos cuatro años aproximadamente. Era muy alta para su edad. El era clavado que su padre con unos años menos, aunque con las mismas arrugas._

_En las diferentes fotos que seguían a la primera eran iguales con el mismo fondo de un bosque quemado mientras que el niño iba creciendo hasta unos 7 años aproximadamente. Lo extraño en la foto es que todas son casi iguales, con la misma cara de serio del niño. Pero con la única diferencia que la mujer en lugar de sonreír como en la primera foto pasa ha tener una cara de amargada y triste._

_Harry comenzó a sentir algo en su interior que le decía que se acercará al palantir. Era una sensación extraña como si alguien le estuviera induciendo a tocarlo._

_Harry sabía la existencia de un palantir gracias a Hermione. Ella de lo poco que le explico, fue que era un artilugio solo utilizado por el mal. Sabía que era un artilugio peligroso y que se conocían muy pocas cosas de él. También le explicó que era un artilugio utilizado por Lord Voldemort y por los mortifagos más cercanos a él._

_Harry no entendía como no había sentido esta atracción hacía ese artilugio desde que estaba allí. Harry sacó la varita y se puso en guardia, con mucha precaución se fue acercándose hacía el palantir como si fuera atacar de un momento a otro. Cada vez se encontraba más cerca. El palantir desprendía un poco de luz ensombrecida por la tela. Estaba a punto de retirar la tela cuando de pronto se oyó un ruido estridente proveniente de fuera de la sala. Esto hizo dar un saltó atrás a Harry y todo asustado busco algún lugar donde esconderse. Los pasos se acercaban a la habitación donde se encontraba Harry._

_Harry se estaba desesperando que podía hacer, la persona cuando estaba entrando por la puerta. Harry se tiro al suelo y se intentó esconder detrás de una butaca. Era una mujer la que entró, y parecía que no había visto a Harry. Harry sacó un poco la cabeza e intentó saber que hacía la mujer. Esa mujer era la de la foto._

_La mujer estaba muy nerviosa e iba mirando hacía la puerta de vez en cuando, como esperando a que llegara alguien. La mujer se puso delante el palantir y quitó la tela._

_Él palantir era negro azuloso, en su interior estaba como nubes de tormenta._

_La mujer se giró bruscamente y Harry agachó su cabeza rápidamente la cabeza. La mujer se acercó a la estantería de libros. Intentó sacar un libro cuando de repente hubo un ruido estridente. El palantir se había accionado. De allí salieron decenas de relámpagos. Iban en todas direcciones e iban rebotando en las paredes. Cada vez que rebotaban se iban multiplicando._

_Un relámpago se dirigía hacía Harry, aunque Harry no tubo problemas para esquivarlo, gracias a sus años como jugador de Quiddich que él se harto de esquivar bludggers. Cada vez eran más esto hacía que ha Harry le costara más esquivarlas. Harry tenía un problema le venían cuatro por los cuatro puntos cardinales sacó su varita y dijo: "Petrificus totalus". Pero los relámpagos no se paralizaban. Estaban a punto de colisionar contra Harry. Harry puso las manos intentado cubrirse el rostro y cerró los ojos._

_Harry se encontraba confuso ningún relámpago le había tocado, Harry aparto las manos de su rostro para ver que había pasado. Abrió los ojos y vio un relámpago estaba a punto de colisionar, pero en el momento de colisionar los relámpagos travesaban a Harry sin él notarlos._

_Este acontecimiento le hizo recordar a Harry que una vez el licántropo le dijo: "Harry, una cosa que tienes que recordar que cuando te encuentras en algún recuerdo los que forman parte de él no te pueden ver ni hacer nada."_

_Pues al acordarse de eso, se levantó tan tranquilo y como si estuviera viendo una película se puso a ver el final._

_La mujer se estaba acercando al palantir que ahora tenía un aspecto rojo con toques de amarillo como el fuego. Se le veía en la cara que no estaba segura de lo que iba hacer. La mujer cogió el palantir lo levantó y fue a estamparlo contra el suelo cuando se oyó un golpe fuerte en la puerta. Esto asustó y aceleró a la mujer, que quiso acabar con su intento de destruirla, pero en ese instante apareció un hombre y desenfundando la varita dijo: "Petrificus Totalus". Y la mujer quedó paralizada con la bola en las manos. Ese hombre era el de la foto. Ya estaban los dos, ahora solo faltaba el niño._

"_Que intentabas cariño"- riéndose a carcajadas – "Ya te dije que no lo podrás evitar, seguiré con los planes previstos por el señor oscuro. Tranquila, ya te dije que si intentabas pararme te jodería la vida"- dijo mientras cogió el palantir entre las manso de la mujer y lo deposito en su lugar.- "Ahora sabrás lo que es el dolor"- levantó la varita y dijo – "Sperm" – la mujer ya se podía mover._

_Ella al notarlo cogió su varita y pronuncio: "Expelliarmus". Pero el hombre solo con un movimiento de mano dirigiéndolo hacía abajo, el hechizo de su mujer desapareció. Y seguido el pronunció: "In Dubito Rex". La mujer salió disparada hacía la estantería de libros y la estantería cayó. La varita de la mujer quedó cerca de la estantería._

_El hombre se acercó a la mujer y dijo: "Elebus". La estantería se elevo y volvió a ponerse en su sitio. La mujer había acabado inconsciente. Él hombre se agachó le levantó la cara y dijo: "Desperta". La mujer salió de la inconsciencia y rápidamente cogió el pie del brujo con fuerza. El brujo sin inmutarse dijo: "Elebus Mander". La mujer se elevó y el brujo hizo un movimiento hacía arriba y la mujer se elevó impactando contra el techo. El mago tenía en su poder a la mujer. El hombre repetidas veces hizo movimientos hacía arriba y hacía abajo. Repetidamente impactando contra el techo y contra el suelo. En el sexto o séptimo impacto contra el suelo la mujer falleció. El hombre dijo: "Esperm" y el hechizo se desvaneció._

"_Mujer, aún no he acabado contigo"- y se volvió a reír y dijo: "Revivus"- y la mujer revivió. La mujer volvió a sentir aire en sus pulmones. La mujer que había su varita cerca de ella. La mujer de golpe cogió la varita, pero el mago piso la mano de la mujer y apretó. "Me crees tonto Helenia, no volverás a engañarme. Ahora solo falta el toque final, una muerte muy dolorosa"- el hombre levantó su varita y pronunció: Cruci…"_

_Un rayo crucio apareció de la puerta e impacto contra el brujo haciéndolo morir de dolor. Ahí apareció el niño de la foto, pero un poco más alto y con la cara aun más pálida. El iba vestido todo negro. Él niño estaba muy serio y hacía miedo._

_En ese momento Harry oyó una voz que decía: "Harry, Harry, no te mueras Harry". Esa voz se oía de lejos y era muy distante. Todo se puso otra vez negro y volvieron aparecer muchísimos lugares. Cada vez se oía un llanto más cercano, ese llora le era conocido era de Ginny. También oía dos voces más pero no los reconocía._

Tardó unos minutos antes de que Harry pudiera abrir los ojos y unos cuantos más para poderse mover. Al abrir los ojos vio a su querida Ginny llorando como una magdalena a los pies de la cama donde se encontraba Harry. Harry estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. En esa enfermería había pasado sus peores momentos, pero allí fue donde se dieron el primer beso Ginny y Harry. Al fondo de la habitación estaba el licántropo y Dumbledore. Harry al ver a Dumbledore apareció rabia entre las venas.

"Tranquila Ginny, estoy bien todo a pasado. ¿Pero que ha pasado? ¿Qué hago en la enfermería?"- dijo Harry preocupado.

"Harry, amor, te has desmayado en la reunión y te hemos llevado aquí para que la enfermera te cure."- le contesto Ginny.

"Que hace ese aquí"

"¿Quién? ¿Dumbledore? Estaba preocupado por tu salud"- le contesto Ginny.

"Quiero levantarme no pienso estar más tiempo con ese"- exclamo gritando Harry.

"Tranquilízate cariño. Ellos solo te quieren ayudar"

"Ahora nos vamos y os dejamos vosotros solos. Podréis dar una vuelta por los jardines del colegio, que traerán grandes recuerdos. Aunque después tanto os guste como no tendréis que presentaron en mi despacho. Será de aquí a dos horas."- dijo Dumbledore todo contento.

"Eso es lo que te crees tú. Tú siempre te piensas que lo haces todo bien eso no es cierto. Estoy harto de tus secretos y siempre piensas que lo tienes todo bajo control. Pero ya no, nunca más me vas a controlar la vida."- dijo con la rabio por la venas.

Dumbledore no contesto y los dos se fueron y Harry y Ginny se quedaron esperando a que la enfermera Pomfrey le diera el visto bueno a Harry para que se pudieran ir. Harry al paso del rato se fue calmando. Ginny le dio un beso dulce en los labios y fue a buscar a Pomfrey. Ahora Harry se encontraba solo estirado en la cama. Y se puso a recordar todo lo que recordaba de ese día. Recordaba lo de la reunión y después de la batalla y de todo lo que había pasado allí. Le estaba dando al taro en el recuerdo cuando oyó unos murmullos que hablaban en la enfermería. Se podían distinguir tres voces pero no lo que decían. Los murmullos se fueron haciendo cada vez más nítidos y decían.

"¿Es aquí? ¿Seguro que es aquí?" – decía una voz

"Seguro, lo he visto entrar en una camilla"- decía otra voz

"Vosotros dos. ¿Porqué no volvemos? Esto no me gusta. Si nos pillan nos meteremos en un lío."

Harry no le dio importancia y cerro los ojos mientras esperaba a su querida Ginny y ha Pomfrey. Harry notó algo encima de su rodillas y sentía una respiración muy cerca suyo. Dedujo que era Ginny.

Abrió los ojos y dijo: "Que tal cariño, ya nos podemos ir". Al abrir los ojos vio la cara de un niño delante de su cara. Harry se dio un susto de muerte y dio un salto hacía atrás y se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared. Harry vio encima de él a un niño de 11 años, otro a su derecha y un poco atrás una niña.

"No es él, Tod. Porque Harry Potter no se asustaría por eso."- dijo la niñita.

"Tienes razón Minnie, aunque se igual, es porqué debe de estar disfrazado. Tod, baja de ahí seguiremos buscando al verdadero Harry Potter."- dijo el niño que se encontraba al lado de Harry.

"Si que es él, Johan, porqué tiene la cicatriz que le hizo Voldemort."- dijo Tod

"Pero eso no quiere decir nada puede que se la haya pintado para que niños como nosotros nos pensemos que es el verdadero."- le contesto Minnie.

"Que no, que es el verdadero"- le replico Tod – "Que os digo que es él"- con los ojos llorosos.

"Si no te lo crees Tod, borrarle la cicatriz pintada con la mano."- le dijo Johan.

"Os digo que soy Harry Potter"- dijo Harry.

"Para de mentir, sabemos que no lo eres. Harry Potter es más guapo que tú, más valiente, más fuerte, porqué derroto a Voldemort."- le replico Minnie.

Harry miraba la situación atónito, no entendía que hacían estos alumnos ahí. Tod escupió en su mano y se puso ha intentar borrar la cicatriz. Johan se puso a estirar el pelo de Harry y Minnie le estiraba las mejillas.

"Tirad más fuerte que están muy bien pegado el disfraz".- decía Minnie

"Que no, que es real todo, porqué la cicatriz no se borra"- decía mientras se volvía ha ensuciar la mano con más escupitajo.

Harry gritaba que era el real y se intentaba sacar de encima a los niños pero lo tenían bien cogido.

"Debe ser, que solo a pintado con regulador permanente. Para parecer más real y para que niños como nosotros pensemos que es real"- le contesto Johan.

"Que hacéis Tod, Minnie y Johan, dejar a Harry Potter tranquilo"- dijo Pomfrey que acababa de aparecer con Ginny. –"Parar de estirar"- ella cogió a Minnie por el brazo.

"Dejar a Harry ¿Te hacen daño?"- dijo mientras cogía a Johan.

Harry hizo lo mismo y levantó a Tod. Ya tenían los tres cogidos.

"¿Qué hacíais aquí molestando al señor Potter?"- dijo Pomfrey enojada.

"Es que… Es que… estábamos comprobando si era el verdadero Harry Potter."- dijo Johan.

"Os lo dije que era el verdadero Potter. Chupate esa Johan!"- dijo Tod todo contento.

"No quiero oír excusas y ahora directos al despacho del director"- grito Pomfrey – "Y no hagáis ruido, por respecto a los enfermos"

"Pero si hacemos el cálculo de personas enfermas que se encuentran en la enfermería y lo dividimos por los decibelios que hacemos. El resultado esta en los parámetros permitidos, que fueron implantados por el consejo de regulación de sonido en las enfermerías."- dijo con voz repipi Minnie.

"Me contesta señorita. Sabes que es de mala educación contestar a magos más grandes que ustedes."- le contesto Pomfrey – "Y ahora pedirle disculpas al señor Potter y iros a ver el director ¡Rápido!"

"Lo siento mucho Harry… Eres mi héroe"- sollozó Tod llorando y saliendo corriendo al acto

Los otros dos se disculparon y se fueron a buscar a Tod que ya había salido de la enfermería.

"¿Quién eran esos chicos tan adorables? Son muy monos, sobretodo Tod" – mientras se secaba un poco la frente.

"Johan Muller, Minnie Zayden y Tod Setyn. Se podría decir que son como tú, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Pero en lugar de ser un cuarteto son el trío maravillas e inseparable. Pero tranquilos os prefiero a vosotros, no os superan, aunque son más buenos."- dijo Pomfrey – "Ahora ya te puedes ir"


End file.
